


All You Need Is Love

by Lovelysoul, Sudharies (orphan_account)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, The Proposal (2009), Timothee Chalamet & Armie Hammer
Genre: Anger Management, Attraction, Boys In Love, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Engagement, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Green Eyes, Hatred, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Lives, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelysoul/pseuds/Lovelysoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sudharies
Summary: Timothee is been working as Armie's secretary for three years. He hates his boss like anything. Armie's visa issue, gets him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. Their short weekend trip to Timmy's family changes their equation eventually.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Pauline Chalamet/Timothée Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Saoirse Ronan
Comments: 88
Kudos: 174





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Have become a huge CMBYN Book , Movie and Charmie fan once I got to watch that amazing movie. They just were bloody brilliant together. Can't help but get obsessed over the two. And now coming up with ways to improve and sharpen my writing skills using this two as an inspiration. Hope you all like this.

Timothee was spiralling down a dark, extensive tunnel. Subsequent to what seemed like an eternity, he crashed down hitting a rough flooring of a dark, smelly dungeon on all his fours. He pressed his arms on the rough scratchy surface to steady himself. Timmy was astounded to come face to face with Mr. Hammer, his malicious, annoying boss, bending over him, a flash of blinding light streaked through leaving him aghast, as he was flaunting a set of horns poking on either side of his head like a devil, a long tail, a metal spear in hand , "Where have you been, Chalamet? Get me my latte before 9 or I'm going to fire you!!" He was hissing, red fire emitting from his otherwise glassy blue eyes. A second later, Timmy finds himself staring at Hammer's retreating figure, as he walks away, witnesses the scene of him getting hit by a bus on a spur of moment. Timmy hoots with happiness to see his boss lying dead on the pavement in a pool of blood. 

Timmy wakes up with a start, sweating profusely, as his alarm kept buzzing in his ears. "What a dreadful dream but with a blissful end!" He mutters to himself. He turns off the alarm, but was aghast to see he had overslept till 8:40. "Shit...shit.. shit...shit.." He kept ranting as he sprang out of his bed, hurrying in for a shower. He was running late by almost half an hour, dressed in a white shirt, charcoal twill slim fit suit, with a striped blue tie, dashing through the morning traffic in his Honda civic, pulling over the cafe for his usual coffee takeaway. He cursed himself more, while he pushed the cafe door wide open to find the shop crowded with a long queue of people already awaiting across the counter. 

Afore he could do anything, "Timmy, Timmy here.... " He heard the girl clad in a green apron behind the counter call for him in her sweet flirtatious voice. "I have your regular ready!" 

"Oooh Amy, I was so late and dead worried, You saved my life.Thanks a ton,..." He rambled smiling with fondness and gratefulness overflowing in his voice, as he walked past skipping the queue ignoring the several disgruntled stares of the awaiting customers. He paid for his coffees and and grabbed his two hot steamy cups, "I owe you, darling!" he called as he departed out with a flying kiss to her, earning a delightful, shy smile from the girl in return. 

Twenty minutes later, he was busting into the crowded elevator, greeting his colleagues.   
"Morning Arthur, Morning Jason. I'm running late. Sixth floor please" He got out ,to find the firm still in its lazy haze as the devil was out of the scene until now luckily. 

Timmy slipped his bag, a coffee cup in his cubical, and moved to his boss's office room, but in the hullabaloo, he banged with a colleague of his. "Oh shittt" He shrieked gaping at the hot coffee mess that had spilled all upon him and on the floor.  
"Jesus, Nick. Can't you watch out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Sorry Tim, was in a hurry, man!" Nick apologized pocketing his phone in his hand, before it got drenched in the wet coffee mess. 

"Dude, my shirt is ruined." Timmy grunted pulling some paper towels from his desk, and kept wiping the hot fluid dripping all across his attire.   
"Mr.Hammer will be arriving any moment now. I dont have time , shit shit shit shitttt what a terrible note to start the day with," He ranted, walking away, depositing the cup with half scattered latte on his table again, turning back towards his friend in his adjacent cabin...

"Brian, give me your shirt!" He demanded in his best authoritative tone. 

"Timmy, you must be kidding!" Brian said uncertainly with a chuckle. 

"Dude, I'm serious. Give it to me right now. The devil will be here any minute, his coffee spilled and now I have an important meeting I need to accompany Mr. Hammer. I'll trade you two tickets for the Knicks game this Saturday. you've got two seconds to decide, one two..." Brain opened his mouth to protest, "Now hand me your shirt, Brian!" he ordered, leaving no choice but to be complied. 

"Fine, Timmy! You can't have your way always like this!. Those game tickets better be on the front" Brian muttered looking annoyed to be intimidated and bribed like this. 

"Thanks Brian. Will see to that!" Timmy said relieved, unbuttoning his shirt, and snatching the one that was handed in return to him unwillingly. 

A few minutes later, Timmy's iPhone tinged with a group what's app message for his colleagues "Devil 👿 is here"

Timmy forwarded it, "Its here, amigos!"   
as he noticed the devilish man dreaded by one and all, dressed in a burgundy two piece business leisure suit, fast approaching the vicinity with heavy steps, missing all his employees on the way since they all kept scuttling out of sight, not to engage with the terror early in the morning.

"Good morning Boss" Timmy greeted with a tight smile as Mr. Hammer strode into his office room, 

"Morning Timothee. Recite my schedule once" he said grabbing the coffee from his table. 

"You have a meeting with the springbok's, staff meeting at Twelve and..."

"Did you call her,. um... the one with the ugly hands, um..." he kept dragging unsure of the name. 

"Jane...Yeah I did. Confirmed about the manuscript, and let her know that if she didn't get her work by Tuesday, we'd have to postpone her publishing date. "And Mr.Charles called he wanted to meet you, he arranged for a meeting with you today at 2 .. " 

"Cancel it for today, push the meeting tomorrow. I'll deal with it later. Get hold of our PR and have them start drafting for a press release. Frank is doing Oprah!" He finished with a swag leaving Timmy note it down them all in a rustle. 

"Wow nicely done." Timmy said disinterestedly.

"If I want your praise, I'll ask for it!" Mr.Hammer said in a matter of fact tone, pulling the coffee to his lips but halted, "Ummm, Timothee, who's Amy? why does she want me to call her??" He asked twisting his neck to read the message scribbled on the cup. 

Mr. Armie Hammer was 36 year old man, CEO of the big enterprise called Bourne and Hunt publishing house. Its a common knowledge that he was married a decade ago, but his wife left him within a year of marriage. As rumours has it, his secret got ousted in the media that he was gay, right after his divorce. His indifference for women in general was something nobody can miss, Timmy in fact always wondered how his wife survived one whole year with him.

"Huh, that was supposed to be my cup. And the message was for me!" Timmy muttered.

"And why am I drinking your coffee?" Hammer asked in a curious tone.

"Because your coffee spilled." 

"Oh, so you happen to drink the same unsweetened cinnamon soy latte, what a sweet co incidence!" He said with a casual grimace. 

"Uh indeed sir. I wouldn't buy the same as you, just in case I can replace it if yours got spilled, that would be strange, doesn't it?!" He uttered walking towards to attend the ringing phone. "Good morning, Mr.Hammer's office. what can I do for you?" 

"Hey Bob!" He said, Mr.Hammer who was turned towards his monitor gave a hand gesture, Timmy got the hint, "Yes we are heading right away!" He played along. 

"Why are we headed to his office?" he asked after disconnecting the call, looking unsure, but Mr.Hammer merely grimaced, dismissing Timmy with a wave. Timmy hurried right out, happy to breath a second free from his tyrannical boss, pinging his colleagues with another group what's app message to notify about the Devil's departure, alerting his colleagues to fall back in their seats once again. 

"Mr.Hammer, did you read the manuscript I gave?" He posed his boss, as they were walking together, headed outside. 

"Ahh, Timothee, I read a few pages , sorry to say its not that good. I have to....!" He continued waving his hand. 

"Can I say something?" Timmy interrupted.

"Nope!" 

"Boss, I've written hundreds of manuscripts, but this is only one I have asked you to consider. I've been working on this for so long, and this is my best work. Give it a chance, This is the kind of novel you publish here..!" He pleaded.

"Well I'm not sure about that, Timothee,.!" 

"Did you even read it, sir? no offense, just saying , thanks to your busy schedule." 

"Believe it or not, Timothee, I did!" He gestured with an impolite nod . "And anyways, it is strange that we drink the same coffee. But I'd have appreciated more if you hadn't spilled it in the first place!" He taunted with an evil head tilt. 

"Of course sir. My mistake" Timothee croaked biting his tongue, rambling alongside with him into the meeting hall.

"Morning Bob!" Mr.Hammer greeted

"Wow, the fearless leader and his devoted leash. come in!" Bob called.

"Oh Bob, Looking good today. exercising are we?" Hammer mocked, as it was clear to Timmy that Bob looked like an oversized ape. 

"Huh, I eat cheese Pizzas and burgers thrice a day, and have gained twenty pounds, haven't entered a gym for over a year, so yeah I do look good, Armie!" Bob mocked back, making it harder for Timmy to maintain a straight face. 

"Bob" Armie grimaced with a quiver in the corner of his lips,"I'll have to let you go!" 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I heard you right, pardon?" He posed with a skeptical stare at Armie. 

"I'm firing you, Bob! You couldn't get Frank to do Oprah, And when I intervened, I was informed that you hadn't even approached him, what a liar.!" He went on

"Excuse me Armie,." 

"Bob, Frank can be frightful, but the fact that you didn't even try forced me to do this. You're fired. I'll give you a month to find another job, and your dues will be settled before the end of this month. Timothee, you will take care of that. You can leave now, Bob!" Armie declared in his coolest voice, and was walking out, only to be followed by Bob close behind. 

"Armie, you are a monster. No wonder your wife left you, you worthless, poisonous loner, ..!" He thundered, as the entire office stood listening to this holding their breaths, and they all gasped at the mention of Armie's divorce. But Armie looked unperturbed as always. 

"You're threatened by me, Armie. You're using this Oprah thing to belittle me, To prove how smarter you are. when the truth is , you're just a nasty bastard!"   
"Just because you don't have a life apart from this firm, you think others won't? No one can bust their ass for your firm all the time!" Bob ranted viciously.

"Bob, no one's firing you for having a "private life"!" he said with his hand gesturing air quotes. "I'm firing you because you're a lazy , incompetent, inefficient man who doesn't do his job well. And now Get Out!" He declared in a dangerous tone. 

"Timothee, follow me" Timmy obliged as he was told, "First get the man escorted out of this office, second I need you to help review some new manuscripts by the weekend" He was headed to the conference room , Timmy followed close behind.

"This weekend?? " Timmy uttered with uncertainty

"Any problem with that?" Armie enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I was supposed to visit my family. It's my Gammy's 90th birthday. Its a huge family get together! " Armie shot an airy, disappointed look, and briskly walked away. His attitude screaming clear danger, that Timmy retracted. 

"That's alright, I'd happily cancel it. Its nothing important. Please carry on, will join you in a moment, Sir ! " He groaned returning back to his seat. 

His friend Nick, who was seated next noticed his disappointed face, "Whats up dude?" 

"I was planning to visit my family this weekend after a year. And that's something this devil of a guy couldn't tolerate. God why am I stuck here.. ?" Timmy moaned, fisting his hair in frustration. 

"Because you love your job, moreover your dream is to be a writer, to touch thousands of hearts with your writing, Timmy. What better way to have it fulfilled, by working here in one of the best publishers?" Nick reminded him. 

"Aargh, I know. Thanks for reminding, man!" Timmy said with a sigh. 

An hour later, during the work break,  
"Mom, I know. He's making me work this weekend in particular. What can I do? I love my job. Do you think I don't wanna meet you all? I really do. Please understand, mom, I'm very sorry. And say sorry to Gammy. I promise for the spring break. I'll be there for sure, I swear!" Timmy was explaining his family over phone, he looked up to see Armie watching him like a hawk waiting for his call to end. 

"No I can't, Mom, I just can't. I'll have to go now, I'm sorry, bye!" He said dropping his mobile in a hurry. 

"Yes Mr Hammer,?" 

"Your family?" 

"Yeppp..!" Timmy replied stressing the P..., He picked the ringing phone next to him as Armie was giving him a scrutinizing look. 

"Mr.Hammer's office, yes, ok." 

"Your lawyer Morgan is waiting for you,." Timmy informed. 

"Errrmmmm, come and get me there in five minutes. We have a busy day ahead!" He said sprinting away, earning another impatient grunt from Timmy.


	2. The deal is sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie blackmails Timmy to marry him, to help him out with the visa issue. They both come to a decision and plan to visit Timmy's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter so soon. Hope you all like it.

Timmy finished some clerical errands before he walked into call Mr.Hammer as he was instructed. Nick caught hold of him on his way, "Timmy dude this Paul Adams is been nagging me to talk to you. Have you blocked him or what?" 

"Huh yes, Nick. He's just too pushy. Can't tolerate the way he tries to baby sit me in each and everything. I'm done dating him. Next time he calls you, tell him that I'm seeing someone else." 

"Hmmm sure buddy!" Nick hummed.  
Timmy walked away, reaching the meeting hall, faint voices were heard from the inside, 

"Isn't there any other way? Gentlemen, this is not just a job for me, this enterprise is my family.!" Mr.Hammer's meek tone was heard.

"Armie, I would never want to lose you, if I could. If there was any other way, believe me!" Mr.peterson their HR was explaining.

Timmy knocked twice, before opening the door. "Excuse me, Mr.Hammer....?" 

"Wha...what Timothee??"Mr.Hammer hissed in anger. Timmy grunted, thinking to himself in indignation, "He asked me to interrupt and now getting pissed for being interrupted, what a jerk."

"Mr.Hammer, there was a call from Ms. Winfrey's office. They want to confirm the dates. I just told them that you were engaged in a....." He dragged as Mr.Hammer was looking pointedly at him. 

"Get in here..." Armie murmured gritting his teeth. 

"Pardon.! What...?" Timmy asked, looking confused.

"Come in" Armie said more clearly this time, his eyes falling back onto his lawyer and their HR, as Timmy stepped into the office room with uncertainty. 

"Gentlemen, I understand the predicament. But I have good news for you. Timothee and I have been dating for a while, we are planning to get married" Armie announced, leaving Timmy feels as if the very ground he was standing was swallowing him alive. 

"What??" He asked, looking flabbergasted. 

"Armie, isn't he your assistant?" His lawyer questioned.

"Armie, I didn't know you two were dating. And I wasn't aware that Timmy is you know ... Gay...!" Mr.Peterson pondered. 

"Well Peterson, he's actually bi, if you aren't aware! We have been keeping this quiet. But its true. We are two different people who were never meant to fall in love but spending so much time together like we do, did the trick, I guess! Are you fine with this, I mean are you happy? Coz we are very happy!" Armie asked taking Timmy in an one-arm hug, leaving Timmy no time to react.

"Armie, this is amazing! If you are sure then, make it official, you know!" His lawyer gestured his ring finger. 

"Oh yeah, we've got that planned already, don't worry, Morgan!" Armie said with his most artificial fake smile. 

"I'm really happy we don't have to lose you, Armie!" Peterson exclaimed.

  
"Thanks gentlemen. We'll take your leave!" Armie scrammed away with Timmy on his toes. 

They entered Armie's cabin, Timmy dumbstruck, still reeling under what just happened a while ago. Unable to come to terms with the shock, he had lost his ability to utter a distinguishable word for a moment. Recovering from it, "What the hell just happened?" He blurts out 

"It's for your own good too!" Armie said without looking at him engrossed in his desktop.

"What? Marrying you?? Mr.Hammer, you must be kidding me!" He shrieked in angst. 

"Calm down, Timmy. Lower your voice. I'm your boss!" Armie warned 

"Not when I'm being blackmailed to marry someone without my consent! Seriously what's happening?" He said raising his voice.

"Well, my visa extension got canceled, I was about to be deported. And I can't afford to lose this job or move out of Newyork for a year! So I had to find a way, and this is what I came up with!" armie said with a casual wave.

"I refuse to help you. I won't marry you!" Timmy protested.

"Yes you will, coz this is eventually going to benefit you too!" Armie reasoned finally turning to look at Timmy.

"Explain how..." Timmy interjected madly

"Timothee they're recruiting Bob as my replacement. And Bob would fire you the moment I'm gone. And if you help me out by this arrangement, I'd make sure you stay in this job and make sure we publish your work, so that your dream for touching millions of hearts with your writing, won't stay a dream!" 

"This is illegal. Besides, I dont wanna marry YOU! Why can't you find others or probably women to do that for you? I'm not doing this, ok? Do I look like a scapegoat for you?" Timmy cried in frustration.

"Timothee stop cribbing. With my past history, the whole world knows my sexuality. And I can't convince any women to trust me enough to marry me!" He explained.

"And what makes you think I'll get convinced? Timmy screamed, raising his hands in the air in fury.

"Pull yourself up, for godsake, Timothee! Aren't you listening to me? Don't you see, it's a win win situation for both of us. I can't leave the country or this job for another year, at the least. But the visa situation demands my return ASAP, I can't afford that. If we announce our wedding, then wed before this month, I'll get enough time to make alternate arrangements. We can get a quick divorce after that, alright? Till then your wagon is hitched to mine!" Armie explained. 

"But....I don't want to marry ...you....!" Timmy protested in his dead-pan voice.

"I don't want to either. But staying here in this job is important to me! Help me out!. If you think you can't do this then I'll have to fire you right away!" Armie blackmailed.

"You can't be serious. You can't fire me! I've been a loyal employee to you, you know that right? " Timmy screamed, his spirits coming completely downward. 

"I guess we both know that I'm very much capable of that and you know I can do anything for my job, just like you'd do anything for yours, Timothee! You better understand that!" Armie warned in a stony tone, leaving Timothee numb. He felt like he got stuck in a grinding machine, twisted side to side, churning his muscles and joints into pulp.

Are we clear now?" He asked. 

"Errmmm...." 

"Great! That's settled. Ok we will be attending an interview in the immigration office today. Get ready for that!" Armie said, dismissing him. 

  
Timmy was panicking, he strolled out to see the news getting leaked already with people throwing evil smirks at him. How does news like this flies so faster in workplaces is a mystery nobody can ever resolve. 

"Dude, You're marrying that devil??" Brian guffawed rolling around. 

"You've been dating that guy?? I felt you had a better taste in dating people!" Nick mocked with a snicker. 

"Grow up people!" Timmy hissed his hands shaking in fury. 

"Now I'm off to some paper work. Brian you better take in charge of all the calls!" Timmy ordered as he was pulling his coat on, readying to go out. Their next destination was the immigration office, which was a twenty minutes drive. Timmy sat next to Armie, in his Rolls-Royce GTA5, as the driver was skidding through the congested lanes of NY. 

"Well can I ask you one thing??" Timmy said.

"Do I have a choice, shoot!" Armie replied

"I was wondering, how do you know I'm bi, anyways?" Timmy quizzed looking quite alarmed.

"Timothee, I might be a workaholic. But I do see and hear things around. And do you think, I'd have you working for me for three years without knowing anything about you, do you?" Armie said with a proud smirk playing on his lips. 

"But I want to make sure, you'll release me, in due time. Also I wanted to be sure, you won't hold anything against me once the deal is over!" Timmy pressed trying to look as stern as possible.

"Hold anything against you? Timothee don't you think it should be me dreading that. You've got nothing to lose, except maybe time!" Armie pronounced looking like this is very usual for him. 

Once they reached the immigration office, they were called in a few minutes of waiting. Few minutes through the interview, the immigration officer who was looking constipated said, "Are you by any chance committing fraud? To stop him from getting deported?" He questioned his finger pointing at Armie, with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Huh, what makes you say that?" Armie intervened.

"Actually we've got a call from someone anonymous" The officer replied, leaving Armie startled. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. We really fell in love and are planning to take it to the next stage" Armie replied in a very surprising calm tone.

"Sorry to bother you, but it's our job to make sure that it's not a fraud. and making you aware of the consequences. If you're really trying to do that, better think twice, Mr.Chalamet. You'll be sentenced to six months' jail term. I'm warning you!" He declared in an icy tone. 

Timmy gulped his juices, he felt a kick under the table, found that Armie was the source of it. Recovering from that, "No sir. There's no need, since we are not committing any fraud. We actually kept this a secret owing to the big promotion Armie has been planning for me, Right honey?" Timmy posed using the opportunity. Armie was struggling now, and Timmy had a twisted smirk on his face. 

"Ermm. Er yes. He's right.!" Armie admitted with a half heart.

"Ok then. So are your families informed? Are they involved, this being a same-sex marriage?" The immigration officer inquired. 

"My parents are dead." Armie said, his voice cold. Timmy was aware of this information beforehand, but it never did evoke any sympathy for Armie in his heart in the past. Timmy felt no sympathy now either, what's with him being blackmailed by the very man. 

"So what about his parents? Are they dead too?" The officer queried, looking suspicious.

"No no, they're not. They're very much alive. In fact Timmy was planning to visit them this weekend. Its his Gammy's 90th birthday." Armie said with a smile plastered on his face. Timmy was shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"And where is that??" The officer prodded further. 

  
"Huh, why am I doing all the talking. Why don't you tell him, babe?" Armie said smartly knowing when to stop. Timmy groaned in anger.

"Sitka, Alaska!" He replied. 

"Ok well we'll meet you for a further scheduled meeting next week. You'll be intimated soon. Now you may leave!" The officer said, dismissing them.

Armie was immersed in his phone all the way back to their car, 

"Ok now arrange for my accommodations in your place. Book the first class flight ticket for us. You can tag along with me this time. And make sure they allot a vegan meal for me. Since the vegan meals don't really come under vegetarian most of the time...Then call....What? What? Why aren't you noting down?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Weren't you there? Armie, I'm putting myself into a lot of troubles. Six months jail term. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Timmy exasperated.

"Timothee you won't get onto trouble. I'll make sure of that. Just do as I say! And that promotion bit was a genius, by the way. He totally fell for that!" He mocked

"I wasn't joking about that, FYI. I'm not doing this if you don't give me your word. If I do this you'll promote me!" Timmy argued.

"Well ....." Armie dragged, they had reached a pavement. 

"Ok bye bye Armie!" Timmy said, walking away in the opposite direction. 

"Ok ok done." Armie said, gritting his teeth, Timmy returned with a winning smirk. 

"You'll also publish my book!" Timmy demanded, coming to a halt on the sidewalk.

"Ok, 10,000 copies first." Armie bargained.

"50,000 copies first... I'll tell my family when and how I want to. And now ask me nicely, Armie!" Timmy demanded coldly.

"Ask you what?" 

"Ask me nicely to marry you!" 

"Huh, this is ridiculous, Timothee. You really want me to go on my knees for this?" Armie said, looking annoyed. 

"Yeah, I do!" Timmy said. Armie let out a sigh, his hands dusting away the pavement for some space and curtseying on one knee, 

"Sweet little Timothee, my dear Timothee, Will you please marry me?" Armie asked with a slight smirk. Timmy had to express a groan on the sarcasm, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes I will do it!" He said and walked away in a hurry, leaving Armie struggling to stand up. 

The next day morning, Armie and Timmy were aboard on a flight to Sitka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. A kiss to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothee works for a famous publishing house, under a tyrannical Armie Hammer. The Visa issue Armie faces forces him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. They visit Timmy's family over the weekend for his Granny's birthday. What ensues there makes Timmy realise that Armie isn't exactly what he portrays himself for the outside world, to eventually fall in love with the man he hated devotedly for three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie reach Alaska finally. Expect a warm family time and their first kiss.

Timmy and Armie were seated together, on the first flight to Sitka early in the morning. The weather was a little cloudy thus the aircraft was experiencing turbulent jolts and bumps.  
They both were going through the questionnaire for the upcoming visa interview process. Timmy was having the time of his life, taunting Armie at the every given opportunity. 

"So these are the questions...!"Armie said thoughtfully, shooting a brief glance at the questions. 

"The good news is, I know everything about you and you have a very short time to learn all about me" Timmy mocked. 

"Do you really know everything about me, that can be asked in this questionnaire?" Armie asked in suspicion his eyebrows raising.

"As astounding as it can sound. But yes, I do!" 

"Well lets see, how good your knowledge about me is. Here's a good one, what am I allergic to?" he says casting a brief glance at the questions and finally landing on a question.

"Kiwi, pine nuts, and human emotions!" he says sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, Timothee. Hmm, another one, do I have any scars?" he asks flipping the page. 

"Not sure about scars, but I'm positive that you have a tattoo."

"How sure about that are you?"

"Damn sure. A year ago, your dermatologist called asking about a Q-laser. I googled to find that its a treatment to remove tattoos. But you asked me cancel the appointment in the end. So what is it, tribal ink, Japanese calligraphy?" 

"Its so exciting for me to see you get keenly interested in me, you know!" "Thanks" Armie said taking the food handed over to him by the air hostess. 

"Let's try another one. Where do we stay, yours or mine. Of course mine.!" 

"And why not mine?" Timmy asked his eyebrows raised. 

"Because I live in central park, and you must be living in a small studio apartment with a boring roommate" Getting pissed with him, Timmy turned away, put on his headphones, plugged in for some music and ignored Armie the rest of the trip. 

  
The aircraft landed with a boisterous swish, swerving across the runway. Timmy grabbed his belongings, without waiting for Armie descended the plane, to a windy weather, his eyes fell upon the crowd waiting outside expecting the arrivals. A pair of squeals reached his ears and he saw three women jumping up and down, calling his name. Timmy couldn't hide the broad smile that broke out of him, he saw the younger girl running towards him, he sprinted to meet her, embracing and knocking the air out of each other. 

"Surprise....!" She squealed.

"Pauly , so good to see you!." 

"Pauly, my turn now!" Their mother Nicole came giving Pauline a gentle shove, "How are you, honey? Missed you so much!" she said hugging him tight. 

"Mom, what a surprise? I'm doing good, mom. How are you? How's Papa? Didnt he come too?" 

"Oh you know him, he's working. But he'll be meeting you tonight!" she mumbled wiping the tear in her eyes formed out of her motherly emotions.

"Nicole, dont start your rants already. Let him breathe. Oh Timmy honey. Come here!" Gammy moved embracing Timmy with a bear hug.

"So glad you guys came, Gammy!" Timmy said feeling overwhelmed .

"So where is your boy? The mysterious boyfriend we never came to know about??" Gammy queried, her eyes searching behind Timmy, who was abruptly brought back to the bitter reality. His eyes fell back, to find Armie descending the plane, his blonde hair blowing in the wind, with his luggage in hand. 

"Mom, Gammy thats Armie Hammer!" He pointed out.

"The word boy is inappropriate for him then!" Gammie said, casting a stern look at Armie who was walking towards them.

"But he sure is handsome as hell, Timo!" Pauline whispered winking at her brother.

"Pauly, stop it. He's your brother's boyfriend." Nicole reprimanded with a smile.

"This is Armie, and Armie, this is my mom, Gammy and my sis Pauline" Timmy introduced. 

Pauline who was about to throw her arms eagerly around him going for a hug, were put down when he advanced her with an arm extended for a handshake instead.

"So glad to meet you all, thanks for having me, Mrs.Chalamet! " He said extending his hand to Nicole.

"Welcome, Armie! Call me Nicole, plz. Glad to meet you!" she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" He said greeting Gammie next.

"So do we call you Armie or the Devil?" Pauline queried eyeing Armie with uncertainty.

"Pardon?" Armie's eyes narrowed at the question.

"She's joking, Armie!" Nicole affirmed with a kind smile, her eyes casting a stern glance at her daughter.

"So can we leave now?" She asked grabbing the bag in Timmy's hand.

"But Timothee has already made accommodations for me!" Armie started. 

"We've called the hotel and cancelled your reservation. Families dont stay in hotels." She said in a stern but cheerful voice. 

"But mom...!" 

"No buts, Timmy. He's your boyfriend, and he's gonna stay with us and thats final." Nicole made it so clear that even Armie couldn't deny her authoritative tone. 

They all got into a limo, it took off scuttling across a stretch of paddy fields at first. The greenery instilled Timmy with an instant serenity only his hometown was capable of. Next they were hustling across a market street, where Armie couldn't fail to notice that there were a lot of shops under the name of Chalamet's.

"You didn't inform me about all the family business, Timothee!" He whispered to Timmy who was seated beside him. 

"He is very modest, dear!" Gammie answered with a proud smile.

Half an hour later, the limo drove into a garden area of a magnanimous bungalow. Armie got down his eyes gaping at the landscape that was in front of him, his luggage loosely clapsped in hand. 

"Welcome home, Timo! Welcome Armie!" 

"The luggages will be taken care of, Armie. You go to your room for a short break and meet us all for breakfast an hour later. Pauline honey, take Armie to their room!" 

"Ok mom! Come on guys!" 

Armie was lead across a wooden staircase, into a spacious room, with a large poster bed in the middle, red floral carpet adorning the floor, matching burgundy shaded curtains draping the windows. A huge LCD TV mounted the wall. 

"Exquisite bed. Beautiful room. Thanks. So Where is Timmy's room?" Armie asked looking nonchalant.

"Armie, we aren't under any misconception that you two dont sleep in the same room." Pauline giggled.

"What? Not necessary, Pauly" Timmy intervened. 

"Timmy, you may have come home with a boyfriend. That doesn't mean we will let you sleep in separate rooms. That is unnecessary, in fact!" Gammy said, walking inside with a set of bathrobes and towels. 

"But Gammy, its not .. " 

"Timmy, your family is forward enough to accept your relationship with anyone as long as you're happy! Now don't think too much! Just enjoy your stay! We have lot of events planned for today! Pauly honey, we'll leave the two for a while to refresh, let's go!" Gammy said and left with Pauline on toes. 

"Well, you never told me you were rich." Armie said, his eyes glancing out at the green valley and the adjacent lake. He went out to find that the room had a balcony with a beautiful lake view. 

"My parents are rich, not me!" Timmy said following him behind. 

"Your house, pardon your parents' house is beautiful!" He said, walking inside his arms hugging himself for warmth, as the weather outside was too chilly for him.

"Wow, errr...thank you. Good to hear a compliment from you for the first time since I've started working for you!" 

  
Armie ignored the taunt, rummaging into his bag that was kept near the wardrobe, took the contents out to deposit his robes and other belongings accordingly. Timmy without a word to him, took a towel and entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting ready, they descended to the living room an hour and half later as they were requested, to find a group of people awaiting their appearance. The living room was looking like a place of celebration with flower decorations and a feast waiting on the enormous dining table. 

Timmy was very happy to see his friends and cousins assembled, that he rushed to meet them with a chuckle. Gradually Armie was introduced to a lot of people with hugs and handshakes appropriately. 

"How come you never told me that you were some sort of Alaskan Kennedy?" Armie asked when he finally could speak to him without earshot.

"We have been busy talking about you for three years, that we never had any chance of talking about me, you see!?

"Huh... You know what?" He said grabbing the top of Timmy's button down shirt dragging him aside as a few people were lurking around "This taunting and bickering needs to stop. We are here to convince your parents. We should play the part of happy, like a much in love couple, you know!" 

"Thats not a problem. I can act like a doting boyfriend, thats easy for me. But for you to stop behaving like a terror and acting like a normal human capable of regular emotions is going to be tough."

"Very funny! Now Timothee, when are you going to tell them that we are engaged?" Armie whispers his eyes checking the guests around. 

"At the right moment!" Timmy said walking away, relieving himself off Armie's grip. 

"Timmy...!" a sweet mature female voice was heard. 

"Aunt Jane... Oh my god! How are you?" 

"I'm great, darling! So good to see you after a year! And if I'm not mistaken this is...? 

"Welcome to Alaska, Armie!" she said with a kind smile, stretching her neck to kiss his cheek.

Armie couldn't help but blush a little, as this was the first kiss he'd received after his mother's.

"Thanks mam!"

"And Timmy, you know Saoirse is here!" 

"Where is she, aunt Jane?" 

"I'm here, Timmy!" Armie witnessed a beautiful blonde girl walk in with a broad grin, Timmy hurried his arms outstretched looking so excited, hugging her, literally lifting her off her feet. 

"Ooh Sersh... This is amazing. how are you?" He said planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"Never been better, Timmy!" Saoirse grinned, and her eyes fell on Armie.

"Timmy We are being rude. Hi Armie. I'm Saoirse, Timmy's friend. Welcome to Alaska." 

As they all were settling down with drinks in hands, Saoirse started.

"So did I miss the story?" she asked looking around. 

"what story, Sersh?" 

"Your love story? how you met? who asked out first?" She went on.

"Ermm, Armie tells the story better. So I'll leave it to him!" He said putting the elder man in a dilemma in return.

"Ok, so where to start? Timothee was working for me for over a year, when I first got to know that he's a bi sexual. As a gay, I never let myself go there before. But after this knowledge, I had some momentary impulse to ask him out, forgetting the professional barrier between us" He started, as the room fell silent, everyone listening to every word that came out of his mouth.

"A few weeks later, we had an anniversary celebration ball!"

"So you asked him? or he did?" Pauline asked grinning ear to ear.

"No we didn't go to the ball together. Timmy went with a girl and I actually stayed partner less. But on the day of the ball, Timmy was dressed in a turquoise shirt, with a red mandarin collar, his curls brushed in most perfect waves. I couldn't take my eyes off for a moment. And thats when I realised I likerld him and I need to ask him out asap. So yeah before the night ended, I took a chance, offered to drop him and I plucked up the courage to ask him out and kiss him once. Timothee simply blushed and accepted. Since then we've been dating. Thats it!" Armie ended his story to find that Timmy had been gaping at him, surprise and some unnameable expression plastered on his face. 

"Wow, that's quite a story!" Saoirse said in awe.

"It sure was!" Pauline said in affirmative.

"So can we see a kiss?" Gammy asked excitedly.

"Gammy... Plz?" Timmy said dumbstruck.

"What Timo, Can't we see a kiss?" Pauline asked with indignation.

"Pauly, you know how it is with couples like us, don't you?" Timmy reasoned. Because seriously he wasnt ready for a kiss with this man, even if its for pretense. Armie on the other hand, was eyeing the crowd, they were all smiling and chattering, none of the faces showing any repulsion at the thought of two men kissing in public. 

"Timmy... Come on.! 

"Ok guys. Stop embarrassing me. Here you go!" He said taking Armie's hand and planting a kiss. 

"What crap? We want to see a real kiss! like you mean it! Kiss him on the lips, Timmy!" Gammie squealed like an adolescent teen. 

People giggled around, but the younger generation started chanting in chorus, "Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!" 

Armie and Timmy's eyes met. Armie jerked his head to indicate that they better do it. "Lets do it and get it done with!" He hissed with gritted teeth.

Armie leaned forward, Timmy glanced around him once, his family grinning with excitement, cheering for him. He felt himself struck in an unwanted situation, he really didn't want to do this, but he had to. So he resolved to get this done with and moved forward towards Armie. Their lips first met tentatively with a gentle brush, almost a caress first. Both with lightness and gentleness, lips remaining closed and still for most of the kiss. However, they soon parted, only to enter another kiss, this time their lips slightly opened and moving against one another.

At first it was rather clumsy, almost sloppy. However, soon enough, they moved in a rhythm together. Their eyes met for an instant, the eye lock bringing the kiss to an end, they pulled away slowly to make way for oxygen.   
Both of the men couldn't meet the other's for a while. Though it happened in an forceful unwilling scenario neither of them could deny the fact that they enjoyed the kiss. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)


	4. Getting to know one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothee is been working as Armie's secretary for three years. He hates his boss like anything. Armie's visa issue, gets him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. Their short weekend trip to Timmy's family changes their equation eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie have their moments in Alaska during their short weekend trip to Timmy's family.

Timmy's mind was rewinding the kiss all afternoon and the story Armie came up with about the start of their relationship. The story was imaginary of course, he knew that. But what pricked him was the attention to the minute-costume detail Armie mentioned in his story. The bang on recall of Timmy's attire. He couldn't ignore the fact that this ball was almost two years ago and still Armie had got his attire detail perfectly right. He was indeed wearing a turquoise shaded shirt, a burgundy waistcoat with a Mandarin collar. The fact that Armie had remembered this little detail about his assistant did leave him pleasantly surprised. He couldn't keep the amazement to himself and he had to have a talk with Armie regarding this.

Coincidentally, Armie was passing through the foyer, headed towards the garden all alone. Timmy took the chance and followed him. He couldn't seek his company all of a sudden without a valid reason owing to their not-so friendly or compatible work relationship in the past, so he grabbed two wine tumblers in hand and went to meet him, trying to look as indifferent as possible. He found him seated in a bench next to the minuscule pond in their garden, filled with pink and purple lilies. The garden was huge, with beautiful rose bushes, daffodils, and tulips. The water sprinkler had been on a while ago, rendering the garden a showered illustration. Timmy could see a flock of cranes landing on the banks of the lake, flapping their wings spraying water everywhere, before they flew away to their destination. Timmy silently walked and stood behind Armie whose eyes were enthralled somewhere far beyond the lake. Timmy cleared his throat once, announcing his arrival. Armie must have heard that, still he didn't react, making Timmy take the next move of starting a conversation.

"Liking what you see, don't you?" 

"Yep. It's beautiful. This is sure a gorgeous place you have.!" Armie said without looking back, thus Timmy had to walk forward facing his front, handing out the wine glass.

"Thanks. Drink?" 

"Sure why not!" Armie took the glass and immediately took a sip.

"It's really good wine. How come everything is nice here?" he murmured softly still not looking Timmy in the eye, his eyes lost somewhere far ahead. 

"Wow, you've been getting a lot appreciative here.. How's that?" Timmy said, taking a seat next to Armie on the bench next to him.

"I don't know! Some places touch your heart. Maybe this is one such scenario!" he said shrugging, taking another sip.

"So you like it here, huh?" 

Armie merely shrugged again. 

"Anyways, I.. um... wanted to ask you one thing...Will you be honest with me?" 

"Won't make any promise!" He grunted

"Ok! So about that story.?" Timmy started with hesitation, his feet kicking the pebbles next to him, aiming into the pond. 

"Oh not that...! You know it was all a fake story!" He said, his eyes following the movement of a tiny rabbit near its hole far ahead of them.

"I know! It's just when you narrated the story, I couldn't fail to ponder over the fact that you had got my annual ball attire right. It wasn't a fake detail. How on earth you remembered that?" He asked genuinely aghast, kicking off a pebble straight into the pond, resulting in a small splash.

"Did I?? LoL was it really what you'd worn? Must be a fluke or maybe I'd liked that costume, so I remembered. Don't ponder over it too much and definitely don't flatter yourself with that tiny piece of information, Timothee" Armie said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I wasn't intending to, ok! I'm an idiot who thought you're capable of a friendly conversation without hurting others, you know" Timmy grunted gritting his teeth. 

"Timothee, .." 

"Forget it!" Timmy said, aiming one final kick to a large pebble making it land on the water, resulting in a huge splash, drenching all of Armie. 

"Fuck... Timothee, you nasty little bitch" He groaned wiping and pushing his wet strands off his face. 

"Oops, wasn't my plan. But won't say I regret it!" 

As Timmy was about to turn around, he felt a small mushy ball of fur bouncing towards him. 

"Cookie... Where have you been?" Timmy picked up a brown Maltese dog, which licked him fondly. 

"Ooh, so good to see you! Were you hiding in your kennel, baby? Muah" Timmy kissed the dog on his mouth. There was a mild yelp, Timmy saw that the elder man had been eyeing him with apparent distaste. 

"What's wrong? Allergic to dogs, too?" He asked, rubbing Cookie's tummy who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"No. But I just don't like them. They get too clingy."

"What? Clingy? You are nuts. Look at him, how cute he is" Kissing Cookie's mouth once again.

"Yuck... Don't bring that thing near me ever!" Armie screamed jumping afar. 

"Another thing goes into your allergy list. I'm not even surprised!" Timmy said settling Cookie in his arms, who was staring and barking at Armie. 

"Here you are?"Gammy was advancing towards them looking excited "I've been searching for you two and here you are all alone? I should've known you two love birds would seek some privacy" Gammy giggled.

"Gammy, you are being over dramatic" Timmy murmured rolling his eyes. 

"Come on you two. We want you to stay around. More people are about to come." 

The party continued all day, with guests pouring in and out continuously. After lunch, they all assembled again in the living room, with music this time. A DJ had been summoned for the purpose, entertaining the crowd with a compilation of Indies, French, and American music. Timmy stayed dancing with Saoirse, Pauline, and his cousins, for the first two songs, while Armie stayed away from the dancing crowd but kept glancing at them every now and then. 

Armie's parents died early, when he was just sixteen. He didn't have siblings or cousins. Thus the sight of a lovely family surrounding Timmy did something to Armie. It took him a while to realize that the feeling was yearning, a deep longing for this kind of family-oriented bliss, which he never had in his life. 

"Timmy, you're being rude. As a host and a boyfriend, you should be giving company to Armie. Go honey. Ask him for a dance!" Nicole whispered into Timmy's ears. Looking at a hesitant Timmy, Saoirse took the matter in her hands. 

"Mrs. Chalamet, I'm on it!" She said scurrying towards Armie, still shaking her hips in rhythm. 

"Armie, will you dance with me?" 

"Ermmm.... Sorry I don't dance" He said shrugging. 

" Today you will. Let's see who's the worst dancer among the two of us. Timmy is too good to be true. I hate to dance with him as he easily outshines me. Please, Armie... " Saoirse extended her hand with a pout, thus Armie had to oblige out of courtesy. 

"Ok!" He danced with her for a while. But once the song ended he pulled back breathing hard "Thirsty" He said. Saoirse led him into the kitchen, offered him a glass of water. 

"Thanks!" He said taking a gulp. 

"So tell me about you. How did you two become friends? Were you Timothee's schoolmate?" He asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. 

"Well, don't know if Timmy has told anything about us to you. Actually we used to date, all of our high school" she said with a hesitant smile.

"Oh so what happened? Why did you break up? Sorry don't mind me asking. I just got curious, as you two seem to be in great terms even now" He asked.

"Actually Timmy always wanted to move to NY, to pursue a writing career. But for me this is home. I can't stay anywhere but here." 

"So you broke up?" 

"Ah yes we broke up. In fact Timmy proposed to me on our graduation day. And rejecting him was the hardest thing I've ever done. But he understood me, didn't hold any grudge. And has been a close friend since then. He's an amazing guy, which of course you must be knowing already! You're really lucky!" She finished with a sigh. Armie stayed mum not sure of what to say, but Sparing him the pain, Pauline came calling Saoirse back to the party, giving Armie a perfect opportunity to take a short walk outside. He needed some alone time, after the things he saw and heard ever since his entry into this beautiful family. 

Armie returned to the living room a while later, to find the atmosphere a little more tense than it was an hour ago.

He found Timmy fumbling a little as he was speaking to an elderly man. By the looks of it, he guessed him to be Timothee's father. He had Timothee's perfect toned jawline. Not that Armie has ever noticed that in specific. Perhaps it was just a common observation! 

"So Timmy, where's this man? You've been hating him all these years and all of a sudden you show up with him as your boyfriend? How's that you've gone to liking him from devoted hatred like this? Why are you doing this, son?" he asked, shaking his shoulders. 

"What's so wrong, dad? People change, things change." Timmy replied relieving himself off his father's grip.

"Not this fast, Timmy! This is just unbelievably quicker. I'm struggling to come to terms with the fact that you are dating a man who used to terrorize you and who's like what, twelve years elder, a fucking decade?" his father hissed with a stern gaze at Timmy. Armie was wanting to pass through the living room unnoticed, but failed as Gammie's voice erupted defusing the tension. 

" Marc, Armie is here. Stop your interrogation. Ah here you are, Armie!" Gammy spoke, making Mark aware of Armie's presence.

"Armie come in. Meet Marc, Timmy's father.!" 

Armie walked in without any option left, extending his hand, thankfully Marc met with his in a hesitant handshake 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chalamet!"

"Pleasure!" He said in a curt tone with an intent stare, Armie could see that he didn't mean it unlike the women of this family. Mark scrammed away to his room before the guests even started dispersing. Armie had to stay for a while longer before returning to their room.

He made it to their room, to find Timmy already dressed for bed in a navy blue Tee and black pjs. 

"You can take the bed. I'll manage in your couch!" He said walking in. 

"No probs. I'll take the couch. You can't fit your 6.5 self in that tiny couch. I can manage better there. You're free to sleep on the bed!" Timmy said.  
Armie entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his nightclothes. When he returned to the room, he was dressed just in his boxers.

"These are the only night clothes you carried here?" Timmy asked with a frown, shutting all window curtains. 

"I was supposed to be staying alone in a hotel, so this is how I sleep when I'm alone! Is that a problem?"

"Nope! No problem at all!" Timmy said, plunging down on the couch with a squeak. 

"Huh, so you haven't been home for a while?" Armie asked settling on the plush bed. 

"You've been giving me lots of vacations, that I could come home once in a while, you see!" 

"Stop cribbing like a baby!"

"Can we just sleep? Good night" 

"Night!" Armie murmured in the dark , switching off the night lamp next to him.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves kudos if you liked it.


	5. Secret start of attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie blackmails Timmy to marry him, to help him out with the visa issue. They both come to a decision and plan to visit Timmy's family. Their stay there making them discover more about one other closer, making them change their perspectives drastically.  
> I've shifted to first person narrative, to make the narration more flowing. The POV might change from Timmy to Armie accordingly in the coming chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie are exploring each other more. Thus their relationship is getting more friendlier. This chapter is going to be from Timmy's POV.

The next day morning, I was awaken by a sudden array of chirping of birds erupting from the woods nearby. As my eyes opened, I felt a streak of sunlight rays blinding my vision. I scanned the place around, recalling where I was and how I landed up on a couch in my own bedroom. My immediate reflex was to search for Armie who was missing from the bed. A faint bang of the bathroom door announced his arrival. He walked in wearing a black track pants, a gray hoodie over a white T-shirt. He was looking so elegant and breathtakingly handsome that my breath literally hitched for a full minute. I stayed watching him without taking my eyes off, the realization hitting me finally that he was indeed handsome as fuck, like Pauline mentioned the day before. If not for his pain in my ass attitude, I'd have probably liked to date him in real. As if he heard my thoughts, he turned around at the exact moment to meet my eyes. 

"Good morning!" he said with a nod 

"Morning.!" I grunted, my ears turning red at the prospect of ogling at him and getting caught red handed in the act by the very man. 

"I'm off for my morning jog. See you later!" He waved and drifted off, shutting the door with a click.

"Thank god he didn't have a clue that I was gawking at his good looks!"   
I heaved a sigh, rolled around the couch for a while as I was still feeling drowsy, before getting myself up into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. I proceeded with my morning regime of stretching, Plunges, aerobics, with my headphones on, plugged in with some western music. Finishing my regime, I descended the stairs, greeting my mom with a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning Mom!" 

"Morning honey. Slept well?" 

"Hmmm...Can I get a cup of coffee, Susan?" I settled on the dining-table chair asking the domestic help, as I grabbed the morning newspaper from the table in one hand, sat reading it sipping my coffee in the other. A few minutes passed, when my dad made an appearance. He was dressed for work, and by the looks of it wasn't in a hurry to leave surprisingly.

"Timmy, can you come to the office today for a while?" He said taking a toast. 

"Why dad?" 

"Timmy don't you think it's high time you take the business responsibilities and help me out?" he continued, buttering his toast. 

"No Dad, I can't. I'm sorry I have no interest in that!" 

"Timmy, when are you going to take a serious profession? You're my heir and you need to carry it forward!" 

"And when are you going to take my passion and interests, seriously dad? I'm not interested in continuing family business. How many times should I assert that? 

"I'm getting old, son. Its high time you lessen my burden. Come back here. Take over our business.!" 

"I've told you a million times, dad. It always falls in deaf ears. I'm sorry I'm not the devoted son you expect me to be. But my answer is still NO. I'm not interested in whatever you want me to do." I hissed and stormed out to my room, trying to cool me off. It was a routine argument between my dad and me, whenever I visited home. Only this time my frustration levels surged high too soon as it was beyond a saturation point already, what's with the blackmail I had been going through and the impending fake marriage with Armie. 

I reached my room, took a shower to cool me down. After a warm shower, I pulled on a bathrobe to walk out of the bathroom. I picked my casual clothes and was putting them on when I heard a bunch of girls giggling outside. I walked out across the balcony to find a group of girls right outside our house, swinging in the garden. They turned out to be Pauline and her girlfriends. My eyes and ears perked up to see if Greta was there, as I used to have a massive crush on her since my school days. And in a second I spotted her, whispering into Pauline's ears, who shushed her in a hurry. The other girls noticed this. 

"What are you gossiping about? Pauly, what is it?" Her other friend Florence asked.

"Nothing Flo..." 

"Whoa why so secretive? Come on Pau tell us!"

"She saw Armie on our way here as he was leaving for his jog. I told her he's our guest, and she's like gone crazy after that" 

"What kinda crazy?" 

"She wanted his number. She wants to go out with him! I told her he's taken. And she doesn't believe me, since there's no ring!" Pauline informed the girls gesturing her ring finger.

"Wow, Greta wanting to take the first move on a man? That's unheard of.!"Florence exclaimed. 

"Girls, you didn't see him. He's soooo hottttt."

"Gre, he's older too, btw!" 

"Who cares, Pau. The guy is absolutely gorgeous and hot. And when he ran across me, it was like a dream, a moment I didn't know if he was real or not! He's so good looking, Pau. There's something about him, I want to get to know him, if I can. So can you give me his number? Or you said he's your guest, introduce him to me right now. I'll take care of the rest!" she said with an arrogant confidence.

At the exact moment, Armie came jogging, his eyes falling on the group of girls. He smiled at Pauline, who was fiercely nudged by Greta. 

"Good morning!" He wished them all and passed away in an instant.

"Pau, stop him. Just introduce us. I promise I won't trouble him if he's not interested. Won't you help your friend this once?"

"Ok, wait lemme see. Erm Armie...?" Pauline called out, halting Armie off his tracks. He turned around, "What's up, Pauline?" He asked casually.

I had enough by now, so I stormed down in a rush and reached the spot and found Pauline have a word with Armie and he turned around sprinting away unto the house without noticing me. 

"Hi Flo, hi Greta. Morning Pauly ... Can I have a word with you?" I said pulling her aside.

"Are you out of your mind, Pauly? Why are you leading on Greta? Why didn't you tell her that Armie is gay and is dating me?" I asked in bewilderment, once we were at a safe distance from the other girls out of earshot.

"Timo calm down. I would never do that. Greta has been dull after her breakup with Hugo. And It was surprising and unexpected to me that she's so bewitched with Armie at first sight. That it took me a moment to decide on how to handle her. "

"What's the big deal, sis? You could have told her he's gay. Or that he's your brother's boyfriend. Simple."

"It's not that simple, little bro" She said smiling and pulled my cheeks.

"Why?" I was seriously confused now. 

"Because it's not right on my part to let that out. It's yours. Moreover I wanted to let Armie deal with it since she's my best friend and this shouldn't affect our friendship. Why are you worried, timo? Don't you trust him?" She asked, touching my arm in a dearly caress. 

"Well, of course I do. It's not even a question. But you should have done that yourself, that's my point."

"I told you I have my own reasons. And stop behaving like an insecure boyfriend. Greta isn't going to take your Armie away from you, baby bro!"

 _Wait... What? An insecure boyfriend? Was I really jealous and insecure?_. She walked away kissing my cheeks leaving me to my misery. "Maybe I was jealous at the idea of seeing Greta with Armie. Maybe my crush on her isn't over!" I concluded to myself and carried on with the rest of my morning routines at home. We were preparing for Gammy's birthday party the next day. So I offered my assistance for some shopping chores.

"Timmy, I need to order some exclusive jewelry online for Gammy's gift. I'm not that familiar with the process. Can you help me with that, honey? We need to do this without Gammy's knowledge!"

"Ok mom, I'll get my laptop and show you the choices you have online and you can let me know what you want from them."

I climbed the stairs and entered my room, reaching for my laptop on the desk next to my bed. At the very moment, Armie walked in with his blond locks dripping wet straight out of a shower, clad in just a white towel, his tanned skin gleaming in the morning light. I forgot to breathe for a whole minute. Man, his toned muscles, that sculpted abs, perfect round ass he was a sight to look at. Don't know how long I stood gaping at him without shame. I came out of my trance only when Armie looked at me and asked "You need something?" in a confused tone.

"Uh, um No!" I managed to croak in denial, coming out of the tongue-tied state.

"They why are you looking at me like that with your mouth open?"

 _Fuck.... Fuck... I'm making a fool of myself. He's noticed it this time. What the fuck is wrong with me._  
  
"Um nothing. It's just... Um...Mom asked me to call you as you missed the breakfast!" I managed to mumble my ears still burning red in embarrassment.

"Oh sure. Tell her I'll be there in a moment!" 

On that note, I exited the place sparing myself from further embarrassment. I couldn't believe what was happening to me lately. " _Am I seriously getting physically attracted to this terror of a guy_?" I mumbled to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement through your kudos and comments. Keep them coming. 😊


	6. Buckle under the strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothee is been working as Armie's secretary for three years. He hates his boss like anything. Armie's visa issue, gets him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. Their short weekend trip to Timmy's family changes their equation eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend more time together, getting to know each other better. The hatred Timmy had is disappearing in thin air as he gets to see the softer side of Armie.

Chapter-6

  
As the day proceeded, I was appointed to complete the necessary shopping chores for the birthday party. It was her 90th birthday, such a milestone moment. So we wanted to make it as special as possible for her. Mom presented me with a shopping list,   
“Honey, please get them all by afternoon. I have called the organizers late in the evening after creating a diversion for Gammy. So make sure you get them all by the time”. She whispered to me. I grasped the list she was handing over to me, as we were seated in the living-room couch. 

“Sure mom. So who’s planning to take Gammy away for a while?” I asked, eyeing the items in the long shopping list.

“We haven’t decided on that. I was thinking maybe Pauline can take care of that.!”

“But mom, she said she will take care of all the preparations accompanied by her friends. And I personally think you might need all the help.”

“Then ... Timmy how about Armie? Would he be interested in helping us with that?” she asked, looking thoughtful.

“Well, I don’t know, mom! He’s new to our family and I don’t think it’s a good idea!” I said, wondering if Armie would anyways be interested in silly things like this, like a grandma’s surprise birthday party.

“Mrs.Chalamet.!” Armie voice was heard behind. I leaned back from my sofa, to find him walking towards us with his expression imperceptible. 

“Yes dear.!”

“Sorry I couldn’t help but hear your conversation with Timothee as I was passing by. Your son is just afraid of giving me trouble, I guess. But I honestly don’t have a problem in creating a diversion for Gammy. I’d love to be of some help to you!” He said with a kind smile at my mother, without meeting my eyes even once. 

“Oh that’s really sweet of you, honey! Come have a seat while we discuss this” my mom gestured to the seat next to her. Armie obliged. 

“No problem, Mrs. Chalamet. Just let me know when and where I should take her and how to keep her diverted till midnight. I’ll do exactly that!” 

“Thanks a lot, Armie. You can take her to her daughter’s house. Her name is Jane. She’s living in the west side of Sitka. It’ll be an hour journey if you go by our personalized ferry service. What do you say? Can you do that for us?” My mother asked in a hesitant tone.

“Of course! I’d be delighted to. Don’t worry, Mrs. Chalamet! Ok I’m on it. I’ll go find Gammy then” Armie said and was about to leave when my mother called him once again. 

“Armie wait. Timmy, do one thing, you go with Armie too! Armie kindly offered to take care of this job for us, but It’s not fair if I send him alone on this. He needs some company when Gammy will be busy in your Aunt’s house. If you go along, he won’t feel lonely!” My mom suggested patting my cheek.

“But mom, what about the preparation here? Won’t you need more help?” 

“No honey, we will take care of that. You don’t worry. Pauly, her friends and other maids are there for the job. You don’t worry. It’ll be a nice opportunity for you to show around your hometown to Armie, in fact!” My mother said with a cheerful smile at the both of us. 

“Okay Mom. You convinced me as always!” I said, embracing her. My mother moved next to Armie, she threw her arms around him pulling for a hug, patting his back twice in a gesture of fondness and gratitude. 

“Thanks Armie. And by the way call me Nicole!” She said smiling bright at him. 

Armie merely nodded, his eyes expressing a mixture of contentment and awkwardness. 

“So how to reach this ferry?” He asked finally meeting my eyes after we took leave from my mother and were proceeding to find Gammy.

“We can reach the ferry service in the car. It’s a ten minutes' journey from here. And the blue patches here is of the waterways. We’ll be there in hardly an hour” I informed, handing my phone to him with the google maps display on it. 

“Cool!” 

“Let’s go get Gammy then!” We found Gammy in her room, she was writing something in her diary.

“Gammy, ...!” I called standing in the foot of her room. 

“Come in Timmy honey. Armie you too.!” She called us in with a broad smile. 

“Gammy, we are planning to visit Aunt Jane now. I wanted to show some places to Armie with this opportunity. Mom said it’s been a while since you visited your daughter. So would you like to join us?” I asked, hoping for a positive answer. As too much insistence from me would spoil the secret planning.

“Oh dear, you are going with your boyfriend! I don’t want to be a hurdle between the two” she said shrugging with a sweet smile.

“Gammy, Aunt Jane would be delighted to meet you! It’s not at all a problem for us. Be rest assured!” 

“Timmy ... but...”Gammie started uncertainly looking unconvinced.

“No problem for us, Gammy. Seriously. And don’t worry about our privacy. I know how to spend alone time with Timothee "’Armie said jumping in at the right moment. Winking at her, he leaned into kiss my cheek once, throwing a flirtatious smile at me. His actions and smile sending a shiver down my spine. My gammie looked totally convinced by this and she burst out with a fit of giggles. 

“Ok I trust you on that, Armie dear! Let’s go then!” 

Thus we were aboard on a bow rider boat half hour later. It was a five-seater boat. Gammy and the boat operator in the front seats, with Armie and me occupying the seat behind, everyone of us cladding orange-colored life vests. 

The journey was enthusiastic, with the boat knifing through the river smoothly. We reached our destination exactly an hour later. Aunt Jane welcomed us with high spirits. She was informed prior by my mother not to reveal anything about the party plans. So Aunt Jane kept the conversation flowing all about her work, her husband and their old family memories. 

“Timmy, you said you’ll take Armie for some sight seeing, remember? Go on Honey. I’ll stay here.” Gammy prompted.

“Yes Timmy. You take Armie to Seward. You have various options there.” Aunt Jane suggested.

“Ok...guys. We’ll be back later. Armie...?” 

“Catcha later!” Armie said and followed me into Aunt Jane’s car parked outside. 

“Shall we...?” I asked with uncertainty.

“Yeah sure” He said, climbing into the car occupying himself on the shotgun as I sat behind the wheels. 

“It’s been years since I sat in a shotgun!” He mumbled, looking around feeling weird.

“Yeah? Well there are a lot of things you’re doing here for the first time or at least after a long time, I’m sure!” I said, intending it to be light hearted.

“What do you mean?” He asked abruptly with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I mean, you’ve been very nice to my family. Offering help on your own free will.” I replied locking my seat belt and getting the ignition started in a single turn of the key.

“I hate to admit, but you’re probably right!” He said with a slight smirk. We turned at the exact moment, our eyes meeting one other. There was an underlying tension between us. I just think that neither of us wanted to address it or give recognition to that impediment, that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more longer and with more interesting turns of events.


	7. Recalls of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie blackmails Timmy to marry him to get his visa issies solved to stay in USA permanent. They take a short trip to Alaska to meet Timmy's parents. What ensues there changes their feelings for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie spend some quality time in the locals of Alaska. And a POV from Armie finally

  
An hour later, we arrived at the Denali National park and reserve. I pulled over in the parking lot, as Armie sat staring completely smitten at the snow covered mountain ranges and the glaciers permeating in front of us.

Denali’s icy north face is one of the world’s highest continuous mountain faces, rising 14,000 feet from the Peters Glacier to the North Peak. Permanent snow and ice cover over 75 percent of the mountain, and enormous glaciers, up to 45 miles long and 3,700 feet thick, spider out from its base in every direction. It is home to some of the world’s coldest and most violent weather. 

"Amazing isn't it?" I said smiling at his bewitched face.

"It really is...!" he whispered, his eyes fixed on the glaciers. He got off the car, walked close and bent down to pick up a handful of frost from the ground, in his glove-clad palm. 

"Geez, it's freezing!" he muttered, with a shiver. 

"It's minus 15° degrees here. What do you expect?" I said with a chuckle, grabbing a handful of snow myself. 

"Used to come here often with my family in my childhood. And sometimes with Sersh. The snowball fights with sibling and GF were a thing of the past". I said, heaving a sigh, the pleasant memories flashing across my eyes. 

"I wish things could have always stayed the same without any responsibility and complications thrust upon us." Armie bobbed his head as an indication that he understood exactly what I was talking about.

"I used to fantasize about having a wedding here in the snowy woods, with Sersh!" my face broke with a grin at the pleasant recall of those memories. "But as I grew up my aspirations changed." I turned to look at Armie who was listening to me with rapt attention.

"So you were pretty serious about her, huh?" He asked with a hint of guilt. 

"Yeah I sure was. But life and it's turn of events lead us to something really unexpected and sometimes unwanted. I dreamt of being engaged and married to Sersh and now here I'm standing with you." I chuckled bitterly. 

"It's very unfortunate, indeed. Trust me, I don't want to do this either. But I am left with no option as the consequences of me leaving this firm would be terribly untoward.!" 

"Yeah right!" I retorted in a mocking tone. He simply rolled his eyes at me. 

“Har har. Here comes the mockery king Timothee once again." He taunted back at me, somehow he didn't sound that offended. 

" And just to remind you, you haven’t announced about our engagement, yet. When are you planning to do that"? He asked all of a sudden.

“I’m waiting for the right moment. After my dad started getting hysterical about you, I just didn’t know how to start the engagement thing. I need more time!”

“But I don’t have time, Timothee. I just have this week. Next week would be the visa application and interview process. The wedding has to be in another ten days!” He said in a commanding tone, the devil Armie peeks out after being suppressed for a while. 

“I understand. I’ve given my word, I’ll fulfill that.” I assured with a grunt. 

As we're walking around, our eyes fell on a little girl close by. She was struggling to tie her shoelace with her gloves on. To my utter surprise, Armie walked towards her, pulled his gloves off and bent down to tie them for her. Once it was done, he patted her cheeks fondly and straightened her scarf close around her neck.

"Have a good time!" He called out as she hopped away with a cheerful smile.  
Armie turned around to find me with my jaw hitting the ground in bewilderment. 

"What have you done to Mr. Hammer I once knew? And who are you??" I said in a mock surprise. Armie rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. 

“So I was thinking about the interview we will have to face. We haven’t been practicing for that. I’ll start with some basics." Armie broke the silence right away once we settled in the car, buckling up our seatbelts, as we were headed back to my Aunt's house. 

“My favorite color is blue. Favorite book is The Great Gatsby. Favorite vacation was Hawaii which I had gone with my parents. My favorite cuisine is Thai. My parents died in a car crash when I was 16. No siblings, cousins, aunts, and uncles to call mine. Got raised in a foster house till I completed my graduation. And started to be independent since 18. Realized my sexuality when I was 13. But never had the courage to come out to my parents before they died. The first person I came out probably was my wife. And the whole world knows what happened later, so I’m sure you do too.” He finished in a defeated voice heaving a sigh. There was a long stretch of silence as I was processing all the information he just divulged. His parents died when he was so young? As a guy with a complete family by my side, I could imagine what an ordeal it would have been for Armie to lose his dear ones so young. I had never felt this worse before, for the man sitting next to me.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents.” I muttered, tilting my head towards him. Armie merely nodded. 

“My parents were quite ambitious. They always considered their careers before their family. And it was the first vacation they planned together with me and it turned out the last as well.” 

“Did you... I mean were you with them during that accident that killed them?” 

“Yes, I was! I was in the back seat, thus I escaped with minor injuries. But my parents, they never had a chance.” 

Don’t know what got into me, my hand reached out to him, grabbed his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. Surprisingly, he didn’t show any irritation over this. 

“You know what, you don't realize how lucky you are. You have a beautiful family who love you unconditionally.” He muttered a moment later, his voice thick with emotions.

“I know!” I mumbled, finally realizing why his arrogance has mellowed down lately. He seems to cherish this kind of family bonding and it has moved him enough to overpower his pride filled pretension. There was unperturbed silence stretching in the car for the next few minutes. I didn’t know how to break it, however it felt like a comfortable one.

“Can I ask you something?” I said after a few minutes passed, “I know it could be invading your privacy too much. And I don’t know if this information would be needed. But why did you marry a woman? When you were sure about your sexuality? That you were gay...! I’m sorry. Don't bother if you don’t want to answer that. I can understand.” I said hesitantly trying to sneak a peek at his reaction over this question.

“Ok, that is indeed too personal, yeah. But since we have this deal between us and the need to know everything about one other as one’s partner might, I’ll have to tell you. I married Lizzy as I’m not exactly Gay. I’m a bisexual.” He said with a quiver of his lips.

“What the fuck? You’re bisexual???” I yelled in shock, the car coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road, as my leg crushed the brakes on its own. 

“Yeah. But what’s so shocking about that? “ He asked bewildered. 

“What’s so shocking? Man, you have some audacity to ask that. If you’ve forgotten , lemme remind you that you are blackmailing me to marry you saying that you’re gay and no other girl would marry you since you are “GAY”, remember?” I screamed at him, my hands shaking in fury.

“Timothee, I have told you I can’t make any woman trust me enough to do this deal with me. And please don’t start with your ‘I won’t do this either rant’. Because the deal is sealed already. You help me with this and I’ll fulfill my promises. Moreover the actual reason my wife left me is because I came out to her about being a bisexual. And about how I’ve slept with a guy in my university days. She just freaked out. And she hated the thought of me having sex with men, so much so that, she filed for divorce the very next day, making me swear to myself that I’ll never trust a woman with my secret, even if I find them attractive too.” He fell silent for a moment. It looked like he was reliving those painful memories all over again. 

“Anyways, the news got leaked in media, got widespread and the idea of me being gay got stuck with people, I guess. And I just never felt the need to clarify about that to anyone.” He said in a cold voice, his hands grabbing a fistful of hair in frustration. 

“Until now, that is!” I added, turning to find his expression tender. 

“Huh yes. Until now!” He muttered his eyes fixed on the road ahead of us, maybe his expression softened a little and I can bet on anything, that I saw his lips quivering up into a hint of a smile.

Armie’s POV 

If someone told me a week ago that I would be sightseeing Alaska with my assistant in his hometown, I’d have probably laughed at them. But now here I was, in an unfamiliar place with an impossible task in hand. Things seemed easier at first. Blackmail him with his job, get him to marry me, get my ass saved and a fucking divorce soon. But now with the turn of events, I wouldn’t dare say things were going as expected or that it was easier. When it clearly wasn’t.   
What was happening to me? Like seriously? Why am I getting doe eyed when I’m with Timothee’s family? Why am I getting myself emotionally involved with them? And above all, why is Timmy affecting me this much? 

I’d never let anyone break the walls I’ve built around me, as my defense for not getting hurt anymore. But he’s started doing exactly that lately. Maybe that’s why I could completely pour my heart to him today, spilling all the secrets about my past. I never thought I’d have a person with whom I could share my darkest secrets with. But it wasn’t that hard with Timmy. The comfort was natural. He’s so young but still mature, sweet, and kind enough to be gentle with his own blackmailer.

I’ve always liked his choice of clothes. And today is no exception. He’s wearing a simple shamrock green turtleneck sweater, which brought out his eye color beautifully, paired with black slacks. I had to put in a lot of effort to not gape at him like an adolescent kid all throughout the day with him.   
Moreover it isn’t just his good looks but his kind nature that are making me go further weak under the knees.   
We reached back to his aunt’s, late in the evening. I was surprised to see Saoirse awaiting our arrival. 

“Timmy...” she squealed, jumping onto Timmy taking him in a tight embrace.

“Sersh, Hey!” He screamed, indulging in the hug delightedly, pressing his lips to her cheek. Once they released one other off their grip, Saoirse noticed me. 

“Hey good to see you here, Armie! How were the places around Seward, did you enjoy sightseeing?” She asked me with a broad smile.

“Yeah it was great. So you live nearby?.” I asked with curiosity.

“Yes. I live very close. So when AAunt Jane informed me about your arrival, I couldn’t help but rush to meet you two.”

“Sersh, do you remember the days we used to be roaming in those snowy mountains? I was just mentioning about our romantic dates there to Armie. Those were such fun times.” he said, grinning at her. His face was alight with extensive fondness for her. 

“Of course I remember, Timmy! We used to fool around for a while before you decided to make a move on me.” Saoirse said giggling. For some unknown reason, the recall about their past, gave a slight discomfort in the myocardial region of my body. 

“Excuse me.... I... Heh.. I have some work. You two carry on....” I muttered and excused myself to reach the guest room allotted for us. I took a shower in the meantime and checked my mails to avoid getting face to face with Timmy and Saoirse's coddling session.

Few moments later, when I came down for dinner, I found them conversing in whispers seated next to each other in the dining area as everyone settled down. Timmy kept whispering in her ears now and then, both chuckling at one other with knowing smiles, raising my inner turmoil further. Gammy seemed to have noticed the discomfort I was going through with this.

“Armie, everything alright, dear?” She asked looking concerned. 

“Yeah sure, Grammy” I muttered back.   
An hour later, we were on our way back to Sitka, on board with Gammy after nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Enunciating intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothee is been working as Armie's secretary for three years. He hates his boss like anything. Armie's visa issue, gets him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. Their short weekend trip to Timmy's family changes their equation eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gammy’s birthday Party is happening. As Timmy gets drunk, Armie takes care of him in his drunken stupor.

Chapter-8

Timmy’s PoV 

Gammy was brought back to an aesthetically decorated party area which was the living room originally, with confetti and various range of flowers, while everyone huddled together screaming "surprise" in high spirits. Gammy couldn’t help but beam from ear to ear, embracing her near and dear one with warmth and love. After the cake was cut, She was led into a room full of gifts. First my parents presented her with the first gift. A few more big presents were unwrapped, immediately upon she reached for a small package wrapped in pink metallic sheen paper.

“Who is this from? There’s no name?” She asked, twisting the package back and forth, searching for a name, just as she started tearing it. The gift was “The book of myself“ A do it yourself autobiography in 201 questions. 

“Wow that’s such a thoughtful gift, Gammy! Seriously, who is this from?” Pauline questioned, taking the book in her hands checking the pages of the book. “Errmm, It’s from Armie, guys!” 

Armie who was standing in the corner, looked up as everyone’s eyes sought him.   
“As a 90-year-old, you’ll have lots of stories and wisdom to pass on to us, I’m sure. So thought this might help you share them all with us! Hope you like it!” He said eyeing Gammy uncertainly.

“Oh Armie” She moved to him, engulfing him in a hug. 

“Thanks dear. I love it! But you didn’t have to do this!” She said, caressing his face.

“I didn’t have to, I know! But I wanted to, Gammie.!” He whispered, ducking his head down to give her a peck on her cheek. 

“Oh Armie, you are a charmer. Thanks again dear!” She said with a giggle, hugging him once more. Armie’s sight met with mine as he stood in my grandmother’s embrace looking pleased. After getting to know of his past, I could fully understand now what this must mean to him. Thus I could not help but cast a nervous smile at his amused facial expression, typically with the corners of his mouth turned up and the front teeth exposed.

The drinks were served and as it was a late night party, breezy music started and people started dancing with their partners and friends. I stayed chitchatting with Saoirse and attended our guests and other common friends by indulging them in small talk. A few minutes later, I was walking down to grab some drinks, I ran straight into Armie in the lawn. He grabbed my arm's stopping me from losing my balance “Hey, watch out...!” He said. 

“Oops thanks.” I muttered, blushing, as I caught a whiff of his Cologne. He smelled amazing. “So how’s it going? Enjoying the party?” I asked him looking at his flushed face. 

“Yeah, I am" He said lifting his hand to clink my glass with his. 

"By the way, Thanks for the lovely gift. It was very creative. Gammie loved it. And when did you get this, you were with me all day, so I was wondering how did you   
summon it and when?" I asked him perplexed, placing the drinks in a table nearby for the time being. 

"Well I’m a CEO of a popular publishing house and I have my own ways, Timothee. I'm happy she liked the gift." He said, smiling politely.

"So where have you been upto? I didn't see you on the dance floor?" I asked, as I did try to find him amidst the crowd once everyone scattered around to enjoy the party with their partners and friends. 

"No, I'm staying away from dancing today, as always and Greta has been giving me company. Over there!”. He said shrugging his shoulders. He gestured outside at the lawn nearby where Greta was awaiting his arrival. She waved at me, when I tilted my head sideways to find her standing next to the marble fountain. For some reason this piece of information irked me.

“You two seem to be hitting it off. Well, Carry on!” I said hardly trying to hide the sarcasm escaping me and gladly Armie didn’t seem to recognize the tone either, so he left with a wave giving me a final pat on my shoulder.

As the party ensued, my eyes kept darting back to the spot where Armie was chatting with Greta. My eyes widened when she kept clinging to him, her arms around his shoulders, dragging him to dance with her. _You came here with me, blackmailing me to marry you and now you’re goofing around with a girl? You a-hole. Wait let me teach you a lesson._

Don’t know what got into me, I came to the center of the hall, called around clinking my wineglass with a spoon, for everyone to assemble around me.

“Hello everyone. Erm, thanks for gracing this special evening with your presence. Gammy, wish you a very happy birthday and many more to come!” At this point everyone clapped and cheered for Gammie, shouting out their wishes simultaneously. Once the voices quieted down, I resumed “So I have an important announcement to make. I was waiting for the right moment and since we are all in high spirits, I don’t think this can get any perfect.”

“What is it, Timmy, ?” My mother inquired with a smile. 

“Well as you’ve been informed before, about my relationship with Armie...” At that point everyone turned to look at Armie, who suddenly got alarmed. “Timothee, what are you doing?” He mouthed at me looking tense. 

“Armie come over here honey!” I called, looking at him with a smirk. He hesitantly walked towards me, unsure of my intentions. I stretched my hand to grab his, pulled him closer.

“So, as I was saying, Armie and I have been dating for a year. And we’re pretty serious about each other. Last week before we came here, we got engaged!” I said grabbing Armie in an one armed hug and gave him a noisy peck on his lips. 

“What?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh honey!”

“Congratulations Timo!”

"So happy for you, Timmy!”

One by one we were met with hugs and kisses, first Gammie, my mother, Pauline, and then I am a bit ashamed to admit that I wasn’t a hundred percent sure who is who anymore. In all this drama, I didn’t fail to notice the growl on Greta as well as my father’s face. The look of disappointment on Greta’s face provided me with the satisfaction of getting the desired results. _You better stay away from Armie, my dear Greta. That’s best for you and us._

The party resumed after the announcement till the late night. And my alcohol intake was getting higher and higher and I started struggling to even stand straight after my twelfth or probably fifteenth round. Too much intoxication led me to a senseless state and I stopped to remember or care what was happening around me. 

Armie’s POV.

  
So this boy? I’m not sure I understand him anymore. I thought he’d probably keep this engagement a secret within his family. So that there won’t be many questions and gossiping in the future. But he startled me when he gathered everyone around to make that announcement. For an instant, I was terrified if he was going to reveal about the actual truth of our relationship, about how he’s been blackmailed. However, once again he stupefied me by making the engagement announcement amidst a gathered crowd.  
Don’t know what’s going on in his mind. Should talk to him soon. I don’t want to be the reason for any of his future embarrassments or complications. The guilt of having to blackmail him is already eating my insides. I can’t take any more blames into my account. 

As I was thinking along these lines, I saw Timmy gulping drinks back to back, walking back and forth amidst the gathering, literally swaying around. After a final peg, he dropped the glass he was holding, which fell down with a cling. He kept fumbling around the lawn staggering with wobbly steps. Gammy who was next to me, alerted me. “Armie dear, look at Timmy. He is drunk, dizzy. Go to him. He might need your help to reach your room in one piece, honey!” She said with a chortle.

Thus I followed Timmy, caught hold of his waist, making him lean onto me, balancing his weight completely. He was very thin and probably weighed like a feather. However, in his drunken stupor he kept wiggling himself making it harder for me to steer him towards the right destination. 

“Timothee....!” 

“Oh here you are, Mr. Hammer, my future husband.” He said with a hiccup, guffawing hard, his whole body rocking uncontrollably. 

“Oh just shut up. Come with me right now!” I hissed, balancing him towards the stairs.

“Sure Mr. Hammer. No no, future Mr. Hammer Chalamet. Sounds good isn’t it? Has a ring to it. I like it!” He said, chortling, letting a snort in the end. 

“What’s wrong with you? Couldn’t you keep your mouth shut! Everyone has come to know about this, everyone outside your family, Timothee! You have enough issues on your plate already and you sought for more yourself with this!” I kept ranting as we climbed the staircase with great effort as he kept wriggling off from my grip. 

“Everyone came to know, yeah. That’s actually what I wanted! Especiallyy that girl.... I wanted her to know!” He groaned, looking pissed.

“Are you nuts? Who’s this girl you’re talking about anyways?” 

“Don’t bother to know, armie.” He grunted with a hiccup, by now we had reached his room. I pushed him gently on the bed to sit down, he however fell flat on his back pulling me along by holding my collar. 

"Timothee... What are you doing, let go of me?" I mumbled, as his proximity was screaming a huge danger sign in my head. 

"Armie don't know why.... But I hated that girl today.... I used to have a crush on her... but I don't feel anything for her anymore. And today... I waWanted to see her smile falter...I loved it, in fact.After I made the engagement announcement. I wanted to make a point to her" He kept mumbling with continuous hiccups in between. His hold still stronger on me. 

"Timmy, you need to drink water. Or else you'll have a terrible hangover. You've drunk too much. Let me go, I'll fetch water." I whispered, trying to wriggle his grip off me. 

"No, don't. Stay with me!" He muttered his lips quivering up to meet mine.

"Timmy, what are you doing? Let go of me!" I pleaded, not liking the way Timmy’s act was messing with my head.

"I'm not doing anything. Just going to kiss my future hubby, Mr. Hammer!" He said, cackling harder. 

"Timothee, stop. You're not in your senses."

"Who cares. Come on, give me a kiss, my dear future husband." he mumbled, stretching his neck to finally meet my lips in a kiss. He tasted of alcohol and the sweetness of the birthday cake we had. His lips parted, tongue invading into my mouth, caressing my mouth with gentle swishes. I should have stopped the kiss and jerked him off. But the fact that I had drunk a little didn't help the situation, in awakening my senses faster. I couldn't help but give in to the smooch, and started reciprocating the kiss with equal fervor. We lay on the bed, kissing for god knows how long. Timmy's fingers started to make their way under my clothes. The entire moment changed as hands are touching, kisses getting desperate. That's when my brain alarmed me that this is getting out of hands. Timmy is drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing. And as the person with my senses awake, I should be the one to act. I pulled away that very instant, released myself off his grip first, and then finally off his bed. Timmy whined mumbling something imperceptibly. 

"Timmy, you are drunk. We need to stop right now, before we do something that you will regret in the morning. I'll take the couch today. You can sleep here!" I said in a strict tone, trying to calm myself down from the exciting make out session I had with an intoxicated senseless Timmy. Luckily, he didn't protest anymore and slumped down on the bed, falling into a deep slumber immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement with your comments so far. Would love to read your opinion further as well.


	9. Clash of Nakedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothee is been working as Armie's secretary for three years. He hates his boss like anything. Armie's visa issue, gets him to blackmail Timmy to marry him. Their short weekend trip to Timmy's family changes their equation eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie are getting closer and closer. Timmy gets to learn more about Armie' and his past. They're getting closer with sexual tension simultaneously increasing.

Chapter 9

  
Armie’s POV:

The next day, I vaguely remember a faint knock on our door, it felt like sometime in the break of dawn, Pauline’s voice calling us for breakfast. I woke up with a start on hearing her voice but didn’t even have the sense of consciousness to reply anything in return. Timmy had been perfectly right the day before, the couch was very uncomfortable for my 6.5-foot stature. I kept stretching my legs across the edge of the couch, basically earning a severe leg pain next day, as a result. In spite of all the discomfort and pain, I didn’t risk being on the same bed as Timmy, given the last night mishap. I’m not going to lie to myself anymore, since it’s as crystal clear as the morning dew that I have started developing feelings for Timmy. Given an opportunity, with a sober Timmy, I wouldn’t probably mind continuing what we started yesterday. 

The boy was literally a work of art. His ivory soft skin, that hazelnut-green eyes, pink supple lips (huh _those lips... I could have stayed kissing them all night_ ), perfectly sculpted lithe body _(well I could imagine myself absolutely enjoying the idea of his supple body writhing under me_ ). _Timmy....I wish I could take you to the heights of passion and make you scream my name while attaining your orgasmic pleasure_. But I just can’t do that. I can’t take advantage of Timmy in this way. I’ve already been doing something impossibly worse, blackmailing him into a fake marriage. And this would end up being the heights of the violation as well as perversion. 

So I had to ignore the discomfort due to the inadequacy of space on the couch and dropped back on it, falling asleep. Finally, I woke up around afternoon, this time it was a call that got me up. I came to my senses to check the clock and it was probably around one. I answered the phone, which happened to be Frank, my program manager. 

I spoke to him for half an hour. My eyes roamed around while engaged in the conversation, ever so often landing on Timmy sprawled like a lifeless doll on his bed, sleeping peacefully, with a few strands of curls plastered on his front due to sweat, hiding his beautiful features from my sight. My fingers ached to push those strands off, my lips twitching to place a kiss on his rosy lips to wake him up. But I had to refrain my overactive testosterone with great effort. Once the call was done, I glanced at Timmy once again, who was still asleep, before walking into the bathroom for a shower. 

Just as I was in the bathroom taking a shower, I spotted Cookie, Timmy’s dog, growling at me, standing very close by. It was barking, gritting its teeth with a malicious glint, looking as if it could jump on me at any moment. 

“Where the fuck did you come from?” I bellowed in shock. Repulsed and dreaded by its advancement, I moved off the shower, leaned across for the metal hook trying to grab a towel. But it was too far from reach, the only option towas to go past Cookie and grab it. But I didn't dared to do that.

“Timothee....are you there?” I yelled for help. Cookie scurried and aimed an attack with his paws, intending to grab my legs, or worse my p*nis. (😱🤭) I ran for my dear life praying hopefully that Timmy should be still asleep. I grabbed the handle and unlocked the bathroom door, I rushed out in a haste, as Cookie was still growling and trying to pounce on me. And disastrously, all the fucking misfortune in the world led me straight into Timmy’s arms, who was fucking naked as well. 

Timmy’s POV

  
A loud knock on the door, woke me up. I couldn’t understand what the time was, even after poring at the wall clock for a few minutes. My mother’s voice was heard outside, 

“Timmy honey, wake up. It’s already time for lunch. You and Armie already missed breakfast dears!” 

I opened my mouth to reply but my throat happened to feel parched, my lips dry, thus I was unable to render an audible response to her. I regretted big time for drinking so much the previous night. As the sense of awareness heightened, I discerned a banging headache, along with that fuzzy feeling in my head. My body felt like it’s been hit by a train. I wasn’t sure if I could actually sit up yet, because the room wasn’t staying still when I tried. And I really wanted to reach at the glass of water sitting near the nightstand. With great effort, I took a few steps out of my bed, reaching the counter table. With unsteady hands, I grabbed a glass, poured water into it, my fingers shivering I gulped a few sips. Feeling a little better, I stood up from the bed, realized that I was dressed fully in my previous day’s clothes, except for my shoes. Still feeling heady I stepped into the balcony for fresh air. A fresh whiff of breeze caressed my face, providing me with some refreshment. 

As the breeze ruffled through, I sensed the alcohol stench on my clothes, prompting the recollection of previous night events. I couldn’t remember much except for Armie helping me climb across the stairs. 

I walked back to the room, saw that Armie wasn’t around. Assuming that he must be downstairs, I started taking off my clothes, heading towards the bathroom. Before I got to the door, I was ambushed by Armie, as he skidded on the doormat, dashing straight into me. We fell sprawled on one other, limbs tangled in the imminent clash of our stripped naked torsos.

“Aaarrrggghhhh” he screamed. 

“What the Fuckkkk” I bellowed as I sensed his naked torso pressed onto my naked skin. 

“Oh my gawdddd, you’re naked!!” He shouted, untangling himself from me, with his hands trying to cover his dick, but with no success. 

“Why are you fucking naked?? Oh, my god! I don’t understand....You’re all wet and naked!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

“Don’t look at me.... Don’t look attt me...” Armie cried moving backwards jumping behind the couch to take cover, while I drifted away trying to grab something to hide myself with.

“Oh Timothee, aaarhgghhh. You’re showing up everything. For the love of god, cover yourself!” He screeched, as I got my hands on a towel strewn in the foot of the bed and wrapped around my waist in a jiffy. 

“Explain yourself” He demanded looking agitated and befuddled in a state of panic.

“Explain myself? You ran into me naked...” I snarled at him raising my hands in frustration. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I was calling for you” he bellowed, his hands grabbing the quilt on the couch, concealing his torso around the soft fabric.

“I was outside, experiencing a hangover. And You weren’t here when I woke up so...” I defended getting further frustrated with every passing second at his audacity to put the blame entirely on me. By the shocking turn of events, my hangover had come to naught by now. 

“And you thought, let’s get naked outside...huh, ?” He screamed.

“Seriously? You ambushed me.... Don’t put this entirely on me, Armie!”

“I didn’t AMBUSH. I was showering when YOUR dog appeared out of nowhere. It was attacking me. And I got scared, while trying to escape, I ran into you....!” He said, gesturing towards the bathroom door, where Cookie showed up at the very moment barking and hustling away. 

“Ah. A huge life threat.... You are telling me you were afraid of that tiny little thing? Look at the size of his teeth... gawd. And what were you even doing in the shower at this time of day?” I queried, trying to grasp the situation.

“I woke up late, just a while ago. You weren’t the only one who got drunk yesterday, remember.” He said, standing up with the quilt wrapped right around his waist. He turned around to check his phone that was beeping now, I could spot a tattoo of a baby’s face. 

“Forget it, I’m leaving... Finish your shower.”

“Just leave!” He pleaded. 

“Nice tattoo, btw!” I scoffed and ambled off the room in a hurry, grabbing Cookie by its leash. 

We ended up having lunch late in the evening that day, my mom bickering at us for being negligent about our food habits. 

“And Armie, you need to be more careful, dear! Timmy has always been irresponsible like this. He never gives importance to his health. I hope you will see to that he never repeat such mistakes in the future...” She ranted at him, though in an endearing manner. 

I turned to check on Armie’s reaction, and expectantly he was smiling at her too, bringing more warmth into my heart. The exact moment, he inclined his head to meet me with an eye-lock. The bathroom incident immediately flashed across our memories, making us both blush to the roots of our hair. Cheeks burning, I drew my head down fidgeting with the steak on my plate. 

“Timmy, don’t you like the steak? Can I get you something else, you have been fiddling with your fork for a while, honey! You want some eggs? Susan, prepare some eggs for Timothee!” My mom directed at the cook. After the meal was done, I went for a stroll, reluctant to endure the awkwardness of residing in the confines of a single room, alone with Armie, anytime soon.

After a while, I couldn’t prolong it anymore. So went back to find Armie already settled on the bed. 

“Erm....” He cleared his throat once.

“Soooo nakeddd!” I exclaimed, unable to stop thinking about it. I muttered,settling on the couch as usual.

“I’d appreciate if we don’t talk about that, please!” He said, his tone somewhere between stern and hesitation.   
Still how can one forget such an incident when a guy like Armie dashed and fell on you naked? Definitely, I’m not that saint. 

“So....I was thinking we should practice more for the interview. “ he started, his tone making it clear that we have to leave the incident behind and move on like mature adults. So I had no option but to follow along.

“Ok. Carry on!” I said in response. 

“So what’s the issue with your father?” He asked at once.

“Hmm sorry but that’s not needed!”

“But isn’t it important?”

“No that’s not in the binder, Armie!” I muttered under my breath.

“Ok then. Let me ask something else, who was this girl you were talking about yesterday?” 

“Which girl and when?”

“When you were drunk....” 

“Did I? I actually don’t remember!” I muttered trying to recall what it could have been about.

“You were saying something about wanting to make her regret or something like making her smile falter. Was that Saoirse you were talking about? That’s why you made the engagement announcement in front of all the people?Are you still in love with her?” Armie asked with hesitation, as if worried that this might be something off the binder as well. 

  
_“Engagement announcement?”_  
 _Oh so I must have blabbered something about Greta. Great Timmy. Keep blabbering like an idiot. He needs to give an explanation for this. What to say, think..._

“I honestly don’t know what I was talking about while I was drunk. Can’t remember.” I mumbled trying to earn more time for my brain to come up with some reasonable explanation but nothing came up. “But as for your question about Saoirse I guess I do love her, still!” I said unflinching as it was the truth. She is my dear friend still, and I do love her. Armie hummed in response. There was a pause of silence for a moment. I heard Armie heave a sigh, before he broke the silence. 

“I like the psychic network,”

“Huh...” 

“I actually quite enjoy it!.... Ermm, I took disco lessons in my 6th grade, my first concert was Rob base and DJ easy rock,.... I think Pierce Brosnan is Sexy. Don’t like flowers in the house cause they remind me of funerals, never played a video game. I read Withering Heights every Christmas, that’s my favorite book, Haven’t had sex in for like two years now. And that tattoo, I got it after my divorce. My wife revealed that she was pregnant by the time I came out to her, but she aborted the baby as she didn’t wanna do anything with me who was a fag, according to her! Ermmm” He cleared his throat as his voice was getting thicker with emotions. 

“There are many more things, but these are the ones I could remember right now.” He finished with a sigh, tilting his head to chance a peek at me. 

“You there?” He called.

“I’m here!” I had to murmur, as the informations he shared were quite depressing. “Just processing...” But sometimes something’s you just can’t keep it to yourself. 

“You really haven’t slept with anyone since two years??” I asked surprised and shocked.

“Of all the things I’ve told you, Is that what struck you the most?” He said sounding unimpressed.

“Well that’s a long time!” 

“I’ve been busy, you know....!” 

“Yeah, I do know that!”

There was a stretch of silence again, only to be intruded by the intermittent gurgling of the air conditioner. 

“Armie....”

“Hmmm...”

“Don’t take this the wrong way...”

“Ok...”

“I’m just not sure how you’ll take it.” I paused unsure of how to phrase this. 

“I’m listening...” 

“You’re a very very handsome man. And please don’t think I’m saying this cause I saw you naked today.” Armie rolled his eyes at this. 

“You’re hot as fuck!” I rambled unsure of where to stop. As a relief, I could sense Armie’s facial muscles relax, with a beautiful grin adorning his face at my compliment. 

“Ummm Thank you!” He muttered , with his cheeks blushing scarlet. “If I can be honest, so are you. And don’t think I’m saying this because I saw you naked!” He said chuckling, bringing a hearty smile on my face. We chuckled together for a moment. 

“Good night Timmy!” He signed off before turning the beside night lamp off. 

“Night Armie!” I muttered back, realizing that the day has ended on a beautiful note today even though it started with a banging hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the end of the story. There might be two more chapters. Thanks for the kudos and comments so far.


	10. Hesitation and Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you know this fic is inspired by The Proposal movie. It’s not exactly a copy story. With this chapter we can see Timmy and Armie are slowly falling for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the next chapter. The pre finale chapter probably. There’s a small mention of call me by your name. I apologize to Andre aciman and CMBYN book fans for that. :D

  
  
The following day, my memory kept sneaking back to the previous day's events. The way we got to see each other in a compromising scenario at our most vulnerable state, then the heartfelt revelations I could make to him about my past, likes and dislikes, it was such a pleasant experience after ages that my heart bubbles up with gratitude and something more than that for Timmy. The recollection of his appraisal on my looks, brought a gleeful zeal to my heart that my face split into a broad grin on its own. I was so relieved that I was alone at the moment, windows shut, with Timmy out on work. My eyes fell on the pictures that were hung on the wall, his cute baby pictures, his teenage ones, and one with him sitting on a bike. I noticed that he had a cute habit of having his tongue in between his teeth while smiling in his childhood. He was and still is a very good-looking boy. I couldn’t be luckier to get him if this entire thing between the two of us wasn’t farce. The boy possessed a heart of gold that he has managed to melt my insides and become an important part of my life in this short span of time, this weekend alone to be specific. One with whom I could share my deepest secrets without hesitation. He was filled with empathy for my past, I could see that in his eyes when I told him about my tattoo. 

Furthermore, I was actually quite relieved that Timmy couldn’t remember our drunken-make-out-session the previous night, cause I wasn’t ready to face the question of how I let it go that far, when I was the stable one while he wasn’t. I doubted Timmy would want to do anything with me, during his cognitive disposition, since I’m damn sure that he hated me with devotion even before I had put him through this fake marriage ordeal. I’m a terrible boss, never paid any appreciation to him, owing to the compulsive temperament to portray myself as an inaccessible man to everyone around me. I know it might not be the best approach with my employees to earn a good-boss title in return. But it worked for me well in keeping me and my complications under the wraps.

Later that day, I was seated at the dining table, having a delicious lunch of roasted pumpkin macaroni, sweet potato bean burgers with maple Dijon sauce and chocolate brownie for dessert. The vegan meals have been exclusively prepared for me ever since I arrived, which I appreciated big time. I slowly tucked in, enjoying the flavors and taste of the spices with closed eyes. I opened them only when I heard a chair being pulled out. It was Pauline and Saoirse. 

“Hey Armie. Enjoying the meal?” She asked, loading her plate with a ladleful of macaroni. 

“Yeah thanks. It’s great!” 

“Sersh and I have been wondering if we could borrow Timmy for a day! We have a girls night out, a beach party. It might take a day. But it’s just we can’t take the waterway. We need to drive and it’ll take three hours. We’ll be back by tomorrow!” She asked looking thoughtful glancing Saoirse now and then.

“Oh... But I have sent Timmy for a job. To get some manuscript copies mailed. It might be late for you girls before he returns, actually!” I stated, swallowing the last bit of the dessert, finally finishing the meal, dropping the cutlery on my plate with a cling.

“Is that so? Awww...” she said, leaning forward on the dining table, hand fisting her hair in disappointment. “I don’t want to take a cab. But our driver is unavailable. What do we do now? Sersh can’t your driver come for a day?” She posed at Saoirse.

“Pau, He would. But he’s on an off for a week, due to some family emergency.”

“Aww, what's with the drivers today...”

“If you two don’t mind, I can come with you. I can drive, of course!” 

An hour later, I was therefore behind the wheels after ages, years perhaps. But I was glad I had never forgotten the knack of it all this while even if I was entirely out of practice. The car had an enthusiastic atmosphere inside, with the girls chattering animatedly with giggles erupting now and then. It felt like I was part of a happy relationship with a beautiful family, even if it was a fake one, I couldn’t stop enjoying or smiling at the moment.

“Armie, can we ask you something?” Pauline started.

“Of course!”

“It might be a little personal”

“Ohhhokkk...” I said thoughtfully, wondering where this could lead, my eyes glued on the road. 

“Share some interesting stuff about your relationship with Timmy, like how and when you realized you fell for him...? Pauline asked with a hearty smile.

“Errmmm... That indeed is personal. But since it’s my future sister-in-law, I’m obligated to answer that, right?”. The girls nodded giggling.

“Well, after our first few dates, one fine day I stayed the night in his apartment. It was perhaps a tiring phase with no time to spare for amusement since the work had been really hectic for the whole month and we really needed a break. What better way to do than going for a date, right?” I glanced at Saoirse on that note, who was beaming excitedly. “So here I was thinking where to sleep, as we hadn’t... you know taken any intimate steps beyond kissing. Thus he graciously offered me his bed and comforter stating my height as an excuse and he took the couch. It was a single bed, so we definitely couldn’t sleep on the same bed, if you were wondering about that.” I clarified.

“And he took care of my smallest needs until I was there with him. In fact, I’ve always noticed that about him, he’s very attentive and hard working. He takes that extra mile for his work as well as his near and dear ones. And I love that about him. He was the first person to ask me about my family, my past once he got to know me. In spite of my past, he never judged me. So yeah that night, he had drunk a little. He was at first babbling something, which I couldn’t decipher. But then he said, “I wish I had met you before you met your ex. I would have made sure you were loved the way you deserved. And he said, I quote, “That I deserve a hell of a lot of love!” I muttered, smiling, remembering the previous night when Timmy had actually mumbled that. 

“And that’s when I actually felt I have fallen in love with this guy.” A fresh tint of blush appearing on my cheeks, with the girls whooping in the back. I turned around to spot the girls, their faces possessed with a shit-eating grin. I shook my head coyly and returned to concentrate on the road with my face heating up further. 

———————  
Timmy’s POV 

My work had taken up the daylights outta me, literally, that I returned home late about dusk. I headed straight to my room, to freshen up first. Armie was conspicuous only by his absence. I couldn’t help but wonder where he was as I trod all in the vicinity of the house in search of him. I came across Gammy in the balcony, watering the flower-pots neatly stacked all over the parapet walls and floor. 

“Gammy, where’s Armie?” I asked, plucking up a flower, inhaling its fresh-watered fragrance. 

“Oh honey, I forgot to tell you. Sersh and Pauline had that beach party. Pauline, Saoirse, and their girlfriends had to go by road and Armie has gone along...” she said spraying water with a hand sprinkler. 

“But why Armie? Wasn’t it supposed to be just a girls' night?” 

“Oh Timmy, it is. But they needed someone to tag along to drive. Nicole said we could send you, but you weren’t available. So Armie took it up. Don’t worry they’ll be returning by tonight. You’ll have your boyfriend by nightfall for you to fondle” Gammie said with a wink.

“Gammie, ewwww...Please stop talking like this...” I reprimanded her rolling my eyes. 

That night, I couldn’t help but sense a weird emptiness in the pit of my stomach as I walked into my room to retire for the night, spotting it sans Armie. I deduced the feeling with grueling effort to my brain. “I was missing him”. Yes, undeniably I missed him. Even though this has been a short while, I can’t deny the fact that he has started to grow on me. I collapsed on my bed, my face sinking down on his pillow, taking in and sniffing the traces Armie had left on the pillow and the sheets. It smelt of his flowery Cologne and almond shampoo. It was heavenly. An instant ache to hear his voice, monopolized me. With no second thought, I called him up. He answered after two rings. “Hello Timothee!”

“Hey Armie. How’s it going there, girls must be enjoying?” 

“It’s been good. Girls are having fun, I hope!” He replied, stifling a yawn.

“You hope? Where are you right now?”

“In the accommodation given for me!”

“Oh ok. So you’re not with the girls. I’m relieved, I must say” I said mustering all the courage in me. 

“Why is that so? Doesn’t want anyone eyeing me, is it?” He asked with uncertainty.

“ Would that be wrong if I say yes??” I said, trying to sound as casual as possible in a flirtatious tone. 

“Nope, not wrong at all! You do have the privilege” he whispered in a husky voice.

Was he flirting back? My cock twitched at the slight seduction in his voice. 

“Thanks for acknowledging my rightful authority!” I said with a delightful smile.

“So meet you tomorrow then” 

“Sure! Good night Timothee!”

“Night Armie!” I said, feeling somewhat relieved to have spoken to him on the phone. The emptiness seemed to have dissipated a little. I crawled back on the bed, pulling the comforter cozily, and fell asleep soon. 

  
The following morning, I had just settled sipping my morning coffee when the local newspaper arrived. Its front page was covered with the warnings about Tsunami in bold letters. Curiosity kicking in, I tuned the television on. The latest news updates were being aired on the local channel. The news read “A strong 8.1-magnitude earthquake hit off the eastern Pacific Ocean early in the morning. The US Tsunami warnings centre saying that there has been a warning about Tsunami threat. The ocean has experienced a mild earthquake. The earthquake hit 140 kms across the pacific at a depth of 40 kms, according to the US geological survey. So there’s a high chance of Tsunami by tomorrow”.

“Mom, did you hear this? Have these girls gone to Kincaid? Isn’t it in the eastern part?” I asked panicking.

“Oh dear god! Timmy, We should warn them. Try calling Armie or Pauline. Ask them to leave soon!” My mom said picking up the paper from the table to check the news.

“Ok, I’ll call right away.” I dialed for Armie, but his number wasn’t reachable. Next I pressed for Pauline, who took the call within a few rings. “Hey Timo”

“Pauline, where are you?”

“We are on our way back, Timmy! We’ll be home in another hour. “

“Oh thank god, Pauly. I was so worried. There’s a Tsunami alert around the parts of Kincaid. We were so worried, glad you have left from there!” I said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Oh my gosh! But Timo, Armie is still there!” Pauline gasped.

“What? Why?” I hissed, freaking out once again.

“Timo our car was having some minor troubles, and we had to send it to a garage nearby. So Armie stayed back!” 

“OMG Pauly, I’ll try to contact him asap. It’d have been better if you had taken a driver with you. ” I couldn’t help but rant at my sister for the peril Armie is in, just because of her stupid beach party.

Immediately I dialed Armie’s number, after several attempts it was ringing.

“Hello...” but the connection was terrible. 

“Hey Armie, it’s Timmy. Where are you?”

“I’m still stuck here, Timothee! The car isn’t ready yet!”

“Armie, leave the car. You come back straightaway. It’s not safe there.!”

“Why....?”

“There’s a Tsunami alert all over the place! Start from there right away!”

“Oh....B.... i.... ca....” The line was so rickety that Armie’s voice kept breaking and I could hardly fathom out his words. In a few seconds the line completely got cut. I was restless and worried, wondering what to do now? Unable to do anything at the moment. The inability hitting me hard, because if something was to happen to Armie there... I could never bear the very thought... No, it can’t. He’ll be fine. I stayed restless all throughout the day, hoping against hope that he should be safe. Kept checking the news once in a while and kept trying Armie’s number simultaneously.

After three hours of painful wait, there was the noise of a car scuttling into our backyard. I ran out to check who it was. And thankfully it turned out to be Armie, he was stepping out of a cab, looking windswept and tired, but otherwise unscathed. 

Don’t know what came to me, I hurried to him, throwing myself in his arms, who looked pleasantly surprised but pleased at the same. 

“I was so worried, Armie! Your phone wasn’t reachable. Thank goodness you are safe. ” I mumbled into his ears, still locked in his embrace. I felt Armie patting the small of my back. “I’m fine, Timmy!” He said awkwardly.

“Thank god. Mom, dad, it’s Armie!” Pauline was heard behind.

We broke the hug, as the women of my house took turns to hug Armie.

Armie’s POV

That night, I was replying my long pending emails, seated in the balcony chair. Timmy was inside the room, lying on the bed with his legs crossed in the middle, going through his manuscripts. I couldn’t forget the relief on his face after seeing me safe. The way he embraced me tight, knocking the air out of my lungs for a minute, it had literally left me breathless. However I was unable to ignore the suspicion of whether he was merely faking it for his family. The very thought tormented me, even if I wasn’t deserving of Timmy’s concern. I had to make that clear, before I start building castles in thin air.   
I walked in when Timmy was pulling on a white Tee. His creamy white skin got me enthralled me for a moment. Hesitantly, I knocked once with my eyes bowing down. 

“Come in, Armie!” He called smiling. I ambled in, not having the courage to look at him straight, I surveyed the room, my eyes darting around as if I’m looking at it for the first time. My hands fidgeting inside my pockets, legs wiggling in a bundle of nerves. This was totally new to me, this feeling of being nervous and unsure. I suddenly felt like an adolescent teen. Before I could start, I noticed the manuscripts in his hand. It was the novel he had offered me to read the previous week.

“I liked your male lead, by the way. Elio right?” I said pointing at some of the papers sprawled on the bed.

“Yeah? Thanks.. So you DID read! “ he said sounding surprised.

“I told you, I did. Like I said he was cool. His character graph was good. He was quite a daring boy!” _Wish I could be that daring sometimes._ Timmy simply beamed in acknowledgement.

“So erm.... About today, I’m sorry you had to put up an act of being worried about me in front of your family..” I murmured, after clearing my throat once, my legs bouncing in panic mode. 

“What...? Do you think I was just pretending to be worried all the while?”

“Wasn’t it? The way you came hugging, knocking the air out of my lungs, it looked like you know....” I fumbled, unable to get my words out. 

“It wasn’t pretense, Armie. I was really worried for your safety.!” He declared looking hurt. 

“Sorry Timothee! I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re a good guy. And your concern can’t be fake... I just....” I couldn’t continue and pose the question with dare. _I really wished I had Elio’s guts seriously._

“What....?”

“Nothing. I’ll take a shower and then I have a call to attend. You go to bed! Good night!” I entered the bathroom without checking at Timmy’s reaction, not even once.

————-

The next morning, I got disturbed in my sleep as my phone buzzed with an alarm. I turned it off before it perturbed Timmy. I found him stirring, but he didn’t wake up, but merely turned to his side in deep sleep. I hadn’t even started to get up, when I heard repetitive knocks on our door. 

“Timothee, wake up... Timothee wake up!” I hissed, throwing a pillow at him as he wasn’t showing any signs of waking up. He got up with a start, his eyes staring at me in bewilderment, lifting the pillow that had landed on him. 

“What did you hit me for?” 

“Someone’s at the door. Get over here!”

“Why?” 

“Because we are supposed to be a couple, you idiot! Get your ass over here on the bed!” I ordered, with a snap of my finger. 

“What’s got into you early in the morning... I could see the Devil in you once again!” He cribbed.

“Devil??” 

“With that attitude, do you expect us to name you God, Armie?” He asked, grabbing his pillow and quilt, making a move on the bed. 

“Timmy....?” Nicole’s sweet voice was heard outside. 

“Armie, hold me...” 

I extended my arms, so that he could cuddle into me. The morning warmth of his body, getting pressed up with that of mine was a pure torture I had to endure, like an early morning punishment. 

“Come in, Mom!” He muttered, curling up into me under the large comforter.

“Timmy, sorry for disturbing you two at the crack of dawn, honey. But we all have a special request to make”. Nicole walked in with an apologetic smile.

“Hope you two are decent...!” Gammy’s voice floated in, soon she appeared next to Nicole, closely followed by Pauline and Mark. 

“What’s happening guys? To what do owe this morning meeting in my bedroom?” Timmy asked rubbing his eyes, his hands wrapped around my waist. 

“We have been discussing about you two. And we don’t have a doubt that you are madly in love with each other!” Nicole said looking at us with utmost fondness. Timmy met my eyes uncomfortably.

“And since you are already engaged to each other, we wanted to request you to.....”

“We want you to get married here!” Pauline squealed. 

“What?” The both of us asked together.

“Timmy honey, it’s not everyday I get to see my grandkids wedding, right? If you two get married here, we will take care of all the arrangements. You can stay stress Free. We all would want to see you take your nuptial vows here in your hometown. Won’t you do this for your Gammy, honey?”

“But....” I started, intending to protest.

“Ok gammy!” Timmy agreed before I could get my words out.

“Oh great. Thanks dear! So that’s settled. Nicole, Marc get going dears. We have lots of work to do. The wedding will be tomorrow, then. I’m so excited!” Gammy said, rubbing her palms hopping on her way through the door. After they left, I rounded on Timmy,

  
“Why did you agree? We could have avoided getting rushed into this....”

“Didn’t you look at their enthusiasm? It’ll kill their happiness if I refuse to do this for them. And you are also in a hurry with your visa issues, Armie. So I thought it’s fine to make them happy. I just hope they can manage when we get divorced later on.” Timmy mumbled, his eyes set afar, an indication of his mind immersed in a serious concern. Whatever I had in reply got stuck at his words. Indeed yes, they will get divorced eventually, and his family might not be able to take that well. What am I doing? To Timmy, to his family??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it.


	11. Confessions and conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is halted by Armie at the last moment. Timmy sure is confused in the start, but his friends and family help him get to a clear conclusion. Thus he decides to meet amd confront Armie and goes back to NY. Suppressed emotions are unraveled as they meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the finale chapter. The length has gone a bit longer, than I intended. So, it's time for confession and smut.

Armie's POV.

That night, before dinner I was called to meet both Marc and Gammy. I slowly entered his room unaware of what was awaiting in the other end. The room was enormous, with its walls filled with book shelves, numerous genre of books neatly stacked up. Modern art paintings and family pictures decorated the wall. He was seated in his office chair poring over a couple of files, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. I cleared my throat once, his gaze shifted towards me standing at the door. He called me in, gesturing the couch next to him,"Have a seat."

I settled on the couch in the corner, facing him expectantly. He fumbled with the pen in his hand for a second, indicating that he was searching for words. 

"I'm sure you must be wondering why I've summoned you all of a sudden. The thing is, I'd like to apologise to you, for my behaviour so far. I just want my son to be happy. And if it's being with you, I'm not going to stand in the way. That's all I had to say !" He said, tugging his hair in awkwardness, making it clear that he was a man of few words. 

"No problem. Please, no need to apologise." I mumbled, remembering what I was doing to his son in reality. Gulping my juices I took his leave and went to Gammy next. 

"Gammy did you call me?" I asked, eyeing Gammy who was sitting on her bed.

"Yes dear. Come in".

"Armie, can you take a red box from the cupboard? It's quite high, dear." She asked smiling politely, gesturing at the wooden wardrobe. I got to the place she was pointing, stretched my hands, and brought out a red velvet box. I handed over it to her. She opened the box and took out a gold chain with a sapphire heart pendant.

"I'd like to give something to you. We have a habit of passing on our family heirloom to our daughters-in-law and sons-in-law. This belonged to my father-in-law. He made a striking couple with my Mom-in-law. They were both headstrong just like you and Timmy. Their nature led to many differences between them and their relationship went through a lot of tough time. " she chuckled softly.

"And how did they stay together then?" 

"Well he was a tough man, just like you. And they loved each other very much. I'd like you to have this. Would make me happy to know that we are part of your lives too." She said, putting the chain around my neck, locking it with a click.

"Thanks Gammie." I whispered, pulling her for a hug, my eyes welling up, without having the strength to refuse her. 

  
The following morning, I was in a bundle of nerves, as I got dressed up in a grey tuxedo. I wasn't allowed to see or talk to Timmy from the night before, as an age old custom. Once the ceremony begun, warm music erupted all across the venue. First Timmy was taken to the stage by Mark and Nicole, a live commentary was given by an enthusiastic Gammy. Next it was my turn and I was walked to the stage by Gammy, her hands locked around my arm. I could see Saoirse, Greta, Pauline sitting next to one other in the front seats. All of their faces brimming with broad smiles. Followed by Nicole, as we neared her she beamed at me as I grasped her hand. We slowly moved towards the dais where Timmy was waiting dressed a black three piece suit, looking unbearably handsome. Gammy gave a peck on my cheek before walking off to sit down in the front with her family. 

The pastor started the ceremony while my mind was going through a whirlwind of contradictory emotions. After the initiative hymns, he reached the part where he asked if anyone have an objection?

I took the opportunity to raise my hand. The pastor asked, "Um, you have something to say?"

"Huh yeah." I muttered, twirling around to face the people seated beneath the stage. Timmy hissed into my ear, standing close to me. "What are you doing? What's on your mind?" I merely shrugged at him.

"Welcome everyone. Thanks for attending this wedding in such short notice. But I'd like to make a confession, an apology actually." I cleared my throat once, gathering my courage to do the right thing.

Timmy pinched my hand at the moment, "Stop it!", he whispered.

"Sorry Timmy, I need to do this," I said turning my attention at the gathered crowd.

"So... you must be wondering what's this all about, thus, I'll come directly to the point. As some of you are aware already, I'm a Canadian. With an expired visa, I was asked to move out of this beautiful country, which I've grown to love and consider another home. Above all, my work was in peril. So, I had to take a drastic measure to save it. I blackmailed Timothee to marry me, with his career as a bait. I've seen him work harder than anyone in our company for three years. He has an extraordinary work ethic, something I'm sure he's inherited from you!" I said, directing at Marc. 

"I knew if his job is in question, he would do anything to save it. I threatened to destroy his career to save my job. Something I'm not proud of. And I certainly believed that it would be easier to keep blackmailing him, but I couldn't be more wrong. I didn't realise until this weekend that you can't ruin someone's life once you get to know how wonderful they are. Timothee is an amazing guy, extraordinarily hard-working. He deserves all happiness and definitely not a marital lock out of force. I'm really sorry everyone."

I now turned to Timmy, and tried my best to not to get lost into his beautiful hazelnut eyes. "Timothee, I'm sorry, this was a business deal. You stayed true to your word. And, I'm releasing you off the hook now."

"Armie" He muttered weakly. I turned to his family next.

"I apologise to you all from the bottom of my heart. I know you must be outraged at being humiliated like this. But I need to set this straight now or I won't be able to forgive myself. Sorry that I've forgotten what special place a family holds in a person's life. Extremely sorry for taking advantage of your Timmy. It was entire my fault, and he had nothing to do with this. He loves you all. You have a beautiful family. Please don't let this come between you." I said, and scuttled away in a hurry, hoping to get some privacy to let my crushing emotions free.

"Armie, at least let me drop you." Timmy rushing next to me, extending the torture further. We stayed mum throughout the entire journey to airport in the presence of the driver. 

In the airport, 

"Thanks for the lift." I muttered, unloading my luggage from the boot. 

"No problem. Hope you've got everything." Timmy mumbled, clasping a hand baggage from me shoving it onto a trolley nearby.

"Yep. It's all here" I tapped my front pocket. 

"I still don't understand why you backtracked. I mean you wanted to keep this job at any cost. Why the sudden change of heart?" Timmy let it out, which he probably was bursting to ask from the morning.

"Timmy, I've been so blinded in my own issues that I forgot to see what I was doing to you and your family. You have a beautiful family. I don't want to destroy your harmony for saving a mere job of mine. Anyway, I'll be moving to Canada soon, after winding up at work in NY. Bye Timmy." I muttered and drifted away without looking back even when Timmy kept calling me.   
\--------

  
Once I returned home, I found my family seated around the foyer, jaws clenched, hands holding their long faces. 

"Mom." I sat next to her, since I owed an explanation first to her.

"Timmy, what were you thinking, why didn't you tell us?" She demanded, shaking my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry. I was worried about my job, and I had to save it at any cost. I'm so sorry I let you people arrange this wedding in a hurry. I didn't know he was going to get a cold feet in the last minute" I mumbled trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Why the hell did you agree to hasten the wedding? He forced you to?". 

"No Dad, he didn't do that. Listen, he rebuked yesterday after you people left, but that was completely my decision. It's a fact that it was entirely my doing. I thought it was best for him with his urgent visa issues!" 

"Timmy, are you saying eventually you did start caring for extending his citizenship here?" 

"Huh yeah Gammy. As I got to know him, he turned out nothing like I imagined. He's not bad. But I didn't expect him to backtrack. I really didn't" I said shrugging my shoulders. I walked back to my room, before anyone could pose me with further questions and there was a note awaiting on my writing desk. 

Dear Timmy,

You were right. This book is indeed special, one of its kinds. I lied to you since I didn't want to lose you as my assistant. I'll make sure we start the process for publishing before I leave. Sorry for everything. Wish you have an amazing life with Saoirse like your dreams. You deserve it.   
Love  
Armie

** _Hope you have a life with Saoirse like your dream. A life with Saoirse? Did Armie think that I loved her, like that? Was that really what I wanted?? It used to be my dream like I said to him the other day. But the question was, is it still???_  
_I'm not sure. Not anymore.***_

Pauline entered my room, when I was sitting on the bed clutching Armie's letter, still trying to come to terms with the events of the day and introspecting exactly how I felt about them. 

"Timo."

"He has left. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I'm confused." I murmured, handing the letter to Pauline, her eyes darted across the content of the paper.

"You could have told me, Timo. I thought you never hid anything from me" she said taking my hand to squeeze my palm. 

"I was confused, Pauline. At first, I didn't know how I was going to handle this entire fake marriage. It wasn't a small problem to begin with. With no time to breath, things went out of hand, and I was forced to just follow along. I didn't realise then, but thinking of it now, eventually I guess it didn't bother me much, because he is a good man. And after I heard about his parents, about his failed marriage, his unborn baby, I couldn't help but feel terrible for him. He did deserve happiness which he didn't get, Pauly. So, I guess I was ready to help him out with the visa trouble even if it meant I was a mere tool for him and I got myself committed to marry him if that's what it takes. I didn't know he would back off at the last moment. The worst part is, I'm not sure why I'm not happy that he left. I've hated the guy for three years Pauly, three fucking years. And God, he always forces his decision on me, he's done it again. Fuck!" I got off the bed, gripping a lock of my curls in frustration, meandering back and forth across the room. 

"Timo, calm down. Come and take a seat here" she pushed me onto the bed again, "Just relax. Take few deep breaths and think. The reason you are not happy that the wedding broke off, in spite of this being an abrupt, forced marriage, could be because you have actually started to like Armie. Do you think you could have fallen for him?" Pauline queried, scanning my face, placing her hand on my heart. 

"What.?" 

_Is that possible? Is Pauline right? Is that why I'm not exactly happy about Armie leaving? My memories brought back the events on Gammy's birthday party. Was I pissed with Greta because of my emerging crush and feelings for Armie?? I was reminded of the day Armie got stuck in Kincaid, and how I stayed restless the whole time. So, I wasn't just sympathetic towards Armie. There's definitely much more_.

  
"I... I'm sure I like the guy now. But is that mere liking or something more for him, I'm not sure" I mumbled with hesitation, rose up, turning my back to Pauline. 

"One thing I'm sure you wanted him to be happy though, Timo, that you were ready to risk this marriage for him." 

"I guess.!"

"You know what, I'm not sure you have feelings for him or not. But I'm pretty sure he did." 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, twirling around to face her once again. _Armie could have feelings for me??_

 _"_ Yes Timmy. I think he loves you. While we were on that trip the day before, we all were chitchatting about you, trying to get to know more about your love story. And that's when he said that he realised that he has fallen for you, when you mentioned that he deserved hella lot of happiness when you were drunk someday." 

_What? Was he talking about the Gammy's birthday party? Did I say that to him? But I don't remember anything that happened that night. And he said he realized he loves me?_ I wanted to cry out loud. The pain of not having Armie nearby, far away from me was damn painful. I drew out a puff of breath, as Pauline cupped my cheeks. 

"Timmy, I understand that things are complex,especially when it comes to the matters of heart. And with Armie, I guess it's like complex multi-fold , thanks to Armie being a freaking pain of a boss to you. But I'd like you to take your time before you reach to any conclusions, Timo. And you know we are all here for you, supporting you at every step, remember that!" She said, leaving me alone basking in the memories of Armie. I walked into my bathroom, turned the shower on, and finally let the tears flow.

  
When I woke up next day morning, it took me a moment to realise why I was feeling so empty. _Armie.!Yeah that's what happened to me. He came into my life three years back, but got closer just for three days and robbed me off, of all my peace. His handsome face, his tight-lipped smirk, his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and the kindness it possessed, hidden beneath his fake acrimony. How can I move on from this? From his memories? From him?_

The memories lingered tormenting me on all accounts. I took it all out by embarking on a tiring morning jog, and returned home two hours later panting. Before I got inside, I sat down on the lawn swing catching my breath. Trying my best to not recall the moments I spent with him here. But the things you want to forget always stay with you. Similarly, Armie was all I could think about, ever since he left. 

"Timmy....." Saoirse's voice was heard. She was heading towards me, with Greta on tow.

"Hey.. Sersh and Greta, morning." 

"I'm sorry about everything that happened, Timmy" She hit the sore spot sooner than I thought. 

"That's alright." I merely shrugged, averting my eyes, making it clear for them that the particular topic is not going to be entertained by me.

"So when are you moving back to NY?" Greta posed in a neutral voice. 

"In another week. Ar...,um...Well, my boss has offered me to take a break as it was long pending. And I'm also not sure I want to face him at present. He might be moving to Canada soon. I would wait until then". I uttered gritting my teeth, bending down to grab cookie who was lurking at the moment, trying my best to hide my real emotions at the aspect of never being able to see Armie ever. 

"So you're just going to let him go, without even meeting him once, Timmy?" Greta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I guess" I muttered, rubbing cookie around his ears.

"Ok let me rephrase it, Don't you honestly feel the need to see him before he leaves, before it might be too late?" She asked, grabbing my jawline to twirl my head to stare directly at me.

"I do. But what do you expect me to do, Greta? He got cold feet, cause it's a sham wedding and it was stressful. I understand that. But he didn't even feel the need to consult me once before he came to any decision. He forced me into this first, I didn't have a say. And now he retreated, even now he didn't let me have a say.. Fucking hypocrite." I hissed, pulling away from her grip, raising off the swing to let go of cookie. 

"Timmy, whatever he did, it was in a spur of moment to save his job. But he couldn't let you go through this because he started to care for you. Might have developed something more for you too. Who knows!" Saoirse said squeezing my forearm.

"Still it wouldn't have killed him to try to know what was going on in my mind, for once, before he came to a decision, Sersh! And that's what angers me more!" I hissed, aiming to kick at a tree trunk next to us, my eyes emitting fire. 

"Timmy you are being stupid, blinded by your anger. Don't you think he could have possibly been afraid as well. To first let you know what he felt for you, possibly terrified to ask you if you felt the same. It's not easy for him, after his past. He didn't bother forcing you until you were just an assistant to him. But once you weren't a mere assistant, once you started becoming something more, he just couldn't do that to you. And honestly speaking, if you want yourself to be heard, it's onto you now. You should be the one taking the initiative! Because I'm sure he is very much ready to hear you out. Armie has been scarred already enough and I don't think he was willing to risk getting his heart broken by letting himself vulnerable all over again and that's why he went without a word with you." Greta offered wisely.

"But why should I let go of my ego and go after him? He left me at the altar feeling like an idiot, when I had been foolish enough to start seeing a life with him..." I crossed my arms, trying to ignore the excitement her words evoked in me.

"You are taking this entirely the wrong way" Saoirse intervened. 

"Maybe...."

"Listen to me, Timmy. I'm going to say this only once. I have regretted saying No to you for a long time. Initially when you came with Armie I didn't like him much. In fact, I was jealous of him. Jealous that he got you, whom I let go off my hands. For what? For my hometown, a lifeless place? It took me a while before I understood that places don't matter, because they don't make a home on their own. It's the people who make this places a home. And I let you go when you were my home in truth. And here you are doing a similar mistake, letting your ego ruin your sanity to acknowledge what you feel for Armie. I can't let you do that. Armie left you at the altar only because he started loving you. He loved you enough to let you go. He was ready to let his job go which was utmost important to him. Now if you are going to let him go, I'm sorry you are going to be the biggest idiot than me! I'm telling you now, If I get a second chance I'd go after you to NY. But I know I don't have a second chance with you. You are already taken. But I beg you not to repeat my stupidity. Don't let him go, if he makes you happy and if you'd really started seeing a life with him. You once saw it with me, I'm not lucky enough to be a part of it. But you still have time with Armie. You still have a chance with him. Don't ever let it go, Timmy." 

And that was the push I needed all the while. It worked like magic, that I was on board in the next flight to NY the very evening with my entire family and friends waving me farewell with wide smiles, asking me to bring Armie back to visit them all, as my official boyfriend and fiancé very soon.

______________________

The buzzing workplace of the Bourne and Hunt publishing house was quite a perplexing sight. Many poring over their computer screens, some going through a flock of papers and files, the scurrying of the employees and several other bustling eruptions added on to the hullabaloo of the working abode. I was treading in my office room back and forth packing my things, winding up my office, for the final time before I catch a flight to Toronto. As I was instructing about some postal works to Brian, it came as an unexpected turn of event when Timmy came darting across the office threshold, finally skidding to a noisy halt in front of me panting hard. He held onto the hem of the grey sweatshirt he was wearing with both his hands, arched his back bending forward, trying to calm his erratic breathing. 

"Timmy, huh Timothee, what are you doing here? And why are you panting?" I asked, coming out of the surprise. 

"Because I've been running."

"All the way from Alaska?."

"I need to talk to you" he sounded serious.

"I can't, Timmy. I'm in a hurry. I've got a flight to catch tonight."

"Will you listen to me once?" 

"I gotta go, Timmy."

"Shut up and listen to me, Armie!" He snarled, lifting his hand like a traffic cop making me stop in my tracks. 

"OK. You have five minutes." I muttered, raising my wrist to check my watch. 

"Screw your time limit, I'll take all the time I need, Armie! And you are going to listen to me, as long as I want, with your mouth shut. I have been listening to your shit for three whole years without any questions asked. And today you are gonna return the favour." He gasped a deep breath, the employees around were peering at us from their seats, their eyes darting back and forth like a ping pong match, catching every word that came out of our mouths with rapt attention. 

"Ever since I have started working for you, I have loathed you. You used to be gigantic pain in my ass. I used to dream of you getting hit by a cab. And it was the happiest dream I could ever have those days."

"That's huh... very nice of you." 

"Did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut?" He asked, his lips quivering in annoyance.

I merely rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but feel a warmth deep down that was spreading through me to see someone take the liberty of bossing over me.

"But then, our little expedition to Alaska happened. And things started to change, with that my hatred started dissipating. I started to see you in a different light for the first time in my life, for the man you are deep inside beneath all the masks of arrogance you possess. Things started to change when we kissed, when you told me about your past, when you behaved with utmost respect with my family, when you willingly helped with my Gammy's birthday party, when you helped that little girl in Seward, when you were at a mortal peril in Kincaid and even when you checked me out while we both dashed into each other naked..."

" I didn't see a thing" I mumbled, blushing pink as my employees erupted with chuckles of laughter on that note, hissing things to each other.

"Yes you did. But none of this made me realise what importance you hold in my life.... Until you left me at the altar, confessing all your deeds, apologising to my entire family...Until I felt the dread that I can't see you anymore....Until I realised that I have feelings for you." His words were responded by a roar of cheer from the crowd around us.

_Wait? He said he has feelings for me..._

"Can we please continue this in my office? I pleaded, dragging him by his hand in a haste, before he could refuse. But once we were in the closed confines of my office, I couldn't meet his eyes. The boy literally said he likes me in front a crowd of people, and here I'm sweating like a crazy hag just to meet his gaze, even though I've been pretty clear about what I felt for him for a while. He continued clearing his throat, 

"So, as I was saying, I like you. Scratch that. I actually think I have strong feelings for you. And I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. I want you in my life, Armie. I would appreciate a life with you here in the weekdays and spending a weekend vacation together with my family. I told you, I once dreamt of a life with Sersh. But that has changed ever since I sat on that Sitka flight with you. I can't find a better life partner than you. So Armie, marry me. Cause I'd like to date you, kiss you and have a family with you and make you happy all my life." He finished looking me direct in the eyes. 

"Timmy, it's not a good idea. Trust me, You don't want to marry me." I said trying to choke down the emotions that were overwhelming me. 

"I do...."

"Timmy, you're a great guy. You deserve someone better and younger. You don't want me, trust me!" I mumbled shaking my head. 

"Do you seriously doubt that I'm unaware of what's best for me? And Don't you think it's upto me to decide what and whom I want? I want YOU, Armie." He said cupping my face in his hand. 

_Whoa, Timmy you possibly don't know how many times I would love to hear that from you. I closed my eyes, basking in the moment. But still_.... 

"Timmy, You've got it all wrong.... " I said, swallowing the bubbling emotions down my throat.

"Wrong?, Do you mean to say you don't like me?"

"Huh... No, not that...." 

"So you do like me, right?" He asked.

"Erm, I do. I like you ...." I croaked, opening my eyes. 

"I like you too, and I'm 50% sure I'm in love with you" he said grinning. 

"If I have to be honest, I have realised that I'm already there." I confessed.

  
All of a sudden, his lips crushed hard against mine, with passion and an intense hunger that I was startled to even react for a moment. Slowly I caught up, my hands stretching across, going through his curls, bringing him more closer. His hands continued to hold my face, tilting it for better access and deepening the kiss with his tongue prodding into my mouth, swirling around tasting me, earning a groan in return. I could sniff his sweat and after shave as I tasted his mouth, a deadly combination overpowering my senses that I was left gaping at him when he moved back to meet me in a deep gaze. 

"Then why did you leave?" He asked caressing my lips with his thumb.

"Ti...Timmy, I wasn't sure if, you felt the same way for me. Moreover, my past relationships haven't been merry enough, that I could get too hopeful. I had to let you go. To release you off from blackmail, first. Wedlock needs to be done out of one's free will. However I couldn't ignore having a small kernel of hope in the depths of my heart, after we kissed on the party night." 

"What are you talking about? When was this?" He asked perplexed. I had been hiding this piece of information since I couldn't be honest before. But now everything has come in the open. So it's time to come clean about everything.

"Well on the party night, after you got drunk you were on the verge of passing out. So I took you to room, where you pulled me in, initiating a kiss on the bed. I let myself give into the temptation and made out, cause I knew I was falling hard for you." 

"Oh my god. Sounds like I behaved like a horny teenager." He said with a chuckle, blushing scarlet. 

"You were darn cute." I said, daring to pull him for a kiss once again, licking and nibbling his lips with passionate desire that he enjoyed with an endearing smile. My heart was pounding hard, as if it would jump out of my chest any moment that I doubted even Timmy could hear it. We stayed kissing for what felt like an eternity forgetting where we were, but a knock on my office door, brought us back to earth. 

"Mr.Hammer,...." It was Brian,.

"Come in!" 

"S..Sorry for interrupting," he stammered, his eyes gawking at our arms locked around one other.,"But your cab has arrived"

"Brian, Armie isn't going anywhere. Send it back. The only place he's going is with me., here take this for the refund." Timmy intervened sounding unabashed, before I could get my words out, handing out a few bills to Brian. 

"Okay Timmy..." Brian grinned at him, he pocketed the cash and slipped away shutting the door in a swish. Timmy turned his gaze at me. 

"With you? What's on your mind?" I asked with a nervous grin, tucking a wild strand behind his ear, a gesture I had been aching to do for quite some time. The content and elation of finally being able to do that, only broadened my grin.

"First, we are going to the immigration office for the visa re-appeal. Then I'd like to take you out on a dinner date, and maybe end the day in my apartment or yours!" 

"Your place or mine? For what?" I faked innocence with a sly smirk.

"Well, I'm intending to break your two years celibate life tonight. Sounds like a plan to you?" He muttered shameless, making me turn into a deeper shade of scarlet. 

\-----------  
  
We were brimming with tender smiles, spirits plummeting by the time we reached my apartment building, pulling over unto the parking lot. Our hearts thudding with dread and excitement, we entered the elevator. Luckily we were the only ones, so he instantly closed the distance between us, started attacking my lips. Our thighs pressing up against each other, I wrapped my arms around his petite waist, bringing him closer. I couldn't help but shudder as his palms grabbed my ass cheek all of sudden, still kissing and moaning in my mouth. We started to grind against one another, with our bulges poking at varied levels of our bodies and it was getting stuffy in the elevator. It halted at my floor finally, and I was grateful to see that it was deserted with no human trail across the corridor. Timmy kept kissing my cheeks, my neck, while I fumbled with my keys and finally managed to open it with trembling fingers. We drifted into my house, reaching my bedroom within seconds.

"It's unnerving for me, going through this after ages, you know. Especially with you. " I muttered licking my lips, shutting the door behind us.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" He asked, his thin knobbly fingers caressing my face, his eyes scanning my apartment for a second. 

"Definitely good." I said closing my eyes, living in the moment.

"Armie, I don't want to rush you into this. I want you, but at the same time I can wait until you are ready. Don't take any stress because I mentioned having sex. Trust me, there's no pressure. We could stop this right here, if you want." He said backing off a little. Lack of his warm body against mine suddenly distressed me that I opened my eyes to see the uncertainty in his expression. I intertwined our fingers, shook my head once before pulling him closer.

"Stop this right here? Now you are talking like the devil, Timmy!" I said, leaning into press my lips softly against his, swallowing the retort Timmy was about to utter. In a moment, we were kissing harder, tongues sliding into a swishing duel with our mouths pressed up against each other. I squeezed his back, kneading his muscles in a hasty foreplay, as we started grinding once again with a rhythm. His fingers started fiddling with my shirt buttons. 

"Off... Off ...off..." He uttered yanking my shirt off my shoulders, sending shock waves through my nerves. I recovered soon as I stood half naked in front of him, before I began to return the favour. Soon we were out of clothes, running our hands on our naked torsos. He bit my collar bone before he started attacking my neck.

"That day, seeing you naked was a sheer torture." I said lifting his face, plunging into his lips, with teeth and tongue involved in a messy affair of smooching.   
I felt being pushed backwards, till we reached the foot of my cot. We dropped down in a thud on the bed, our mouths still connected, with our hands exploring our bodies. He held himself aloof, hovering above me. I pulled out to tongue his nipple, igniting a shiver and before I knew his hand slid beneath and was on my bouncing bulge, wrapping around in no time. 

"Timmy...." I gasped, inhaling his musky scent, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his pale skin, licking over his skinny chest. 

"Hmmm" he moaned, fondling my bulge breathing heavily. He took his sweet time to torture with his stroking, before I came spraying in his hands with a loud groan. Our love making went on all night, as we explored and devoured each other's bodies shedding our inhibitions behind us. At the end of the night, as we finally felt spent and sated, he collapsed on my chest, snaking his arms around me holding me tight, before falling asleep in a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments so far. Kudos reaching above 100 was something I didn't expect. Thanks CMBYN fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
